Brothers In Crime
by ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: Eren Yeager didn't belong in Japan. He didn't belong to this world, but he had grown accustom to it with the help of the Yagami family that took him in, as their own son. There was no Titans in this world but still... It was rotting, and he and his adopted brother couldn't stand it any longer. Join Eren and Light as they take on the world as the new justice! I OWN NOTHING! REVIEW!
1. Rebirth

**Chapter 1: The Rebirth**

* * *

_MERCY'S P.O.V._

"Mercy? What are you doing up there?" I heard someone ask.

Not many in the Shinigami realm would speak to me, due to the fact I was interested in humans.

I always killed them to increase my life span but they were the worst humans there was, but still the human worlds interested me.

There was several portals to various human worlds, one where science is used to fight in the military, another one where magical cards fight games in the shadows, and a third where magic is taught and used with wands.

Many worlds exist, but two interested me the most.

The first was nothing special to most, it was advanced in technology and motion toward a brighter tomorrow, but it was riddled with crime and deceit. The Yami World, as many of us called it, is where most Shinigami drop their Death Notes, it causes some entertainment but nothing really changes.

The other world was called Shingeki no Kyojin, and it one of the worlds, that the Shinigami King has forbidden the dropping of Death Notes in.

It was a dying world...

The humans there were slowly dying out, due to the monsters known as Titans.

I looked down from my perch and saw Ryuk looking up at me.

I replied, "What I always do Ryuk. I'm watching the human worlds."

He flew up to me and said, "This place is rotting even more than usual Mercy... I was thinking about 'accidentally' dropping my second note in the Yami World."

I continued to look at the worlds and said, "You know... We could do more that just that Ryuk."

He looked at me and asked, "What do you mean?"

I pointed at Shingeki no Kyojin world and said, "You know as Shinigami we have the ability to move human beings from one world to another as long as we put someone in their place."

He gawked and said, "Where did you learn that from?!"

I stood up and replied, "I read the notes of my predecessor, Toshu. He was able to move a human from a vanishing world to a safe one... At the cost of his life for he loved the girl he saved."

I looked at the worlds and said, "Simply I choose a human from each world and write both their names in the Death Note backwards and afterwards write down the word 'exchange'. Then they are taken from their worlds and thrown into the new ones. Only disadvantage is that they remember everything from their original worlds..."

Ryuk laughed and said, "Clever Mercy... This should make things much more interesting."

I opened my Death Note and said, "I already know which person I want to bring from the Shingeki no Kyojin world..."

I waved my hand and an image of my lovely prize appeared, showing he was laying asleep in bed.

He had been worn out from the fight and would be left alone to sleep for a long time.

Eren Yeager was perfect for this.

Ryuk laughed and said, "What so special about him Mercy? He so puny..."

I then said, "Do not be deceived Ryuk..."

I waved my hand and showed the ruined city from his fight with Annie.

"He and one other person did all this."

Ryuk smile widen and he said, "He's tough for a 15 year old kid."

I nodded and turned to the Yami world.

I gazed into the world to see a young woman gagged and bound on the brink of death.

I let a small smirk escape my lips.

She's perfect... As soon as she gets to the Shingeki no Kyojin world she'll be dead and that means Eren can't come back.

Ryuk laughed and said, "So then your switching Eren Yeager for this Runa Izumaki? Sounds like fun!"

I nodded and said, "Yes, but after I switch them we wait one year to drop our notes, then the real fun begins."

I held up my purple wax-like pen and wrote down;

* * *

_**R-E-G-A-E-Y N-E-R-E**_

_**I-K-A-M-U-Z-I A-N-U-R**_

_**~EXCHANGE~**_

* * *

"Now all we do is wait."

* * *

_MIKASA P.O.V._

"Eren? Are you awake?" I walked into the room quietly.

Eren had dealt with so much the last few days, and he was recovering quite nicely.

I looked at the bed and saw the blood spots...

Oh no! Eren! He can't be hurt or he might...

Wait... If Eren was hurt like this...

He'd already be a Titan...

I pulled off the covers to reveal a girl around our age beaten and bleeding to death...

I yelled, "Some one get a doctor and the Commander! We have a high risk situation here!"

Some of the military police ran off and I turned to the girl.

She was wearing filthy rags and had blood all over her body.

She had open wounds and bruises surrounding her entire body.

I looked at her and said, "Hey I need to ask you some things..."

She opened her eyes slightly and said, "No... No more... Please... stop the pain... Stop killing me..."

I looked at her in horror...

Someone was doing this to her?!

And who ever was doing this to her... Has Eren!

I looked at her and said, "Hey you're safe! I need your name... Okay?"

She whispered, "Ru-Runa... Runa Izumaki... Please help me... I hurt... I hurt a lot..."

I nodded and said, "I'm Mikasa... Runa who did this to you?"

She cried out in a whisper, "He did it... He said he protect me... He said he loved me... But why did Daddy hurt me...?"

Her father...?!

I'm going to find this sicko and carve him up myself.

A Doctor ran in and said, "Oh sweet lord! What happened?"

I replied, "I'm not sure... But she needs medical attention now!"

He nodded and I left her to be treated.

I turned to see Erwin, Levi, Hange, and Armin hurrying down the hall.

Erwin looked at me and asked, "What happened?"

I replied, "Someone got into Eren's room while we were at the meeting and stuck a girl in his place."

They all gasped and Levi asked, "How the hell did that happen?! This room is two stories up and guards were posted at the doors."

I shook my head and said, "I'm not sure, but who ever this was is a sick son of a bitch."

I motioned them to look in the room at Runa.

They looked at the girl that was bearly alive.

I then said, "She said her name is Runa Izumaki, and the one to do this to her was her father."

The group stared in shock and Hange said, "The bastard... I swear that is bastard going to get torn apart!"

I nodded and said, "I was going to ask her more questions but she needs to know she's safe first."

Erwin nodded and said, "We'll send out an alert for Eren and this mad man."

Levi nodded and said, "Right but the real question is, where is Yeager and how did the bastard get in?"

* * *

_EREN'S P.O.V._

"Wake up!"

I felt a sharp kick to my stomach.

I open my eyes expecting to see Levi trying to get me up, only to see a man with a dark black hair, cut short, scars on his cheek, and a cigarette burning bright between his lips.

I looked at him and notice my hands and feet were tied together and a stream of blood was coming from my mouth and forehead.

He yelled, "Where is the little bitch?! Where did you put her?!"

I yelled, "What the hell are you talking about?! I was in a hospital last I knew! Where the hell did you take me?!"

He took his cigarette out of his mouth and said, "You're lying! Where did you take my daughter?"

His daughter?!

He tied up his daughter like this?!

He's a monster! A freaking monster!

I yelled, "For the last time, I have no idea what you're talking about! Besides if you do this to your daughter... It's just sick!"

The man scowled at me and said, "I'm sick?! Here, let me show you who really is sick!"

He took the burning cigarette and placed on my cheek sending a searing pain though my body...

Oh no!

I can't turn in the walls... I can't...!

He dragged in down my cheek burning my flesh further causing more agony on to me.

I yelled out in pain...

I can't hold it...

Here it comes the change...

Nothing...

I-I'm not turning into a Titan...

What the hell going is on?!

The man laughed and said, "There boy... Now your the one who looks sick! But I don't think that's enough."

The man pulled out a small knive and said, "Don't worry... I'm not going to kill you boy... Old Izumaki is going to have some fun with you."

He took the knive and said, "Lets see how many cuts you can stand... Runa could only take 32 before she pass out. Let see if you can beat the record..."

This Izumaki man... He's insane!

When the MP finally find me, I'm going to make sure this psycho gets the death penalty.

Then the slicing began, each one deep and painful...

It seemed to go on for hours, he taking at least 10 minutes to make sure the cuts were deep enough.

He would stop for a while and smoke another cigarette, before returning to slicing up my flesh.

I was begining to feel dizzy when the door bust open, letting in a blinding light, and someone yelled, "Kato Izumaki! Drop the weapon and put your hands up in the air!"

He began to run when I saw the fire of a gun... But guns don't look like that...

They're bigger than that, and only fire one shot...

Izumaki lied dead on the floor and I was getting more woozy by the moment.

A man in a suit and glasses ran down to me and said, "Call 9-1-1! We have a captive..."

The other man yelled, "Alright Chief! They're on their way!"

He looked at me and said, "What's your name son?"

I replied, "Eren... Eren... "

I couldn't talk anymore...

The dizzyness finally took over and I fell to the ground in a deep sleep, not sure if I wojuld be alive when I woke up.

* * *

_ARMIN'S P.O.V._

"Well Armin, what's the news about the girl?" Erwin asked as I came back from the hosptial.

I replied softly, "Runa Izumaki's wounds were too severe... She died one hour ago."

A silence rolled through the room and I said, "Before she died, she told the doctors that her father locked her in the basement since she was 6... according the doctors she was 15. That's 9 years deprived of sunlight and free movement. She also said her father always smoked and kept his hair very short... As for Eren... When I asked her, now this is where I believe she began to get delusional... She said an 'Angel' took her away from there and a 'Devil' place him with her father."

Hange nodded and said, "Well as hurt as she was I understand the delusions. Anything else?"

I replied, "Well there was her last words, which still make no sence to me..."

Mikasa asked, "What did she say?"

I then said, "She said, 'He will have them... He will have the eyes of a Shinigami... He will change the world... He will stop the rotting of our worlds...' I'm not sure what she ment at all."

Mikasa looked at them and said, "The rest is gibrish to me, but the word, Shinigami, I am fimilar with that."

We all look at her as she said, "My mother used to tell me tells of our anestors... One of which was about the Shinigami, about the Death Gods... These things reap the souls of the living and know when everyone is going to die..."

I looked at her and said, "Well then, when she said, 'he will have the eyes of a Shinigami', must mean this person will be able to see how long someone has to live... But still why say that?"

Erwin shook his head and said, "I'm not sure, but we need to put our focus back on finding Eren. The MP's are sending out teams to investigate all single fathers with daughters in the city, more than likely he used an alias, or gave her a fake name. Once those people are investigated and if no evidence is found, we'll begin searching buildings outside of the inner working, and so on."

I looked at him and said, "I don't understand why this guy would take Eren. His profile makes me believe he wouldn't even realese his daughter from captivity... Why would he take in one of the most dangerous people within the walls?"

Levi sat back and said, "He may see Eren as a Titan, planning on killing everyone, or he may just want to piss off the military by taking him away. In any case, he be stupid to hurt him unless he wants him to transform."

Hange nodded and said, "True, but there's his profile again. This man is very aggresive, higly abusive, and an all around dick. He has been taking his slow time in murdering his own daughter over a period of 9 years, this man is a cerified psychopath. I wouldn't run it past him trying to hurt Eren."

Mikasa stood up and said, "And that will work to our advantage."

We all looked at her as she said, "If Eren transforms... Then we'll know where he's at and know exactly who the hell this monster is."

Levi sat back and said, "Not bad... But still, this guy maybe smarter than he looks...I mean he made it past all the guards and switched two people out."

Erwin nodded and said, "Right, so our top protity is to find Eren Yeager and the murderous man that we'll call Izumaki."

We all saluted and said, "Sir!"

Eren... Where the hell are you?!

* * *

_SOICHIRO'S P.O.V._

"Huh? Where... Where am I?" Eren asked as he stirred from his sleep.

The boy sat up with a pain rolling though his face, and I wouldn't blame him.

The boy had severe cuts and burns, and many old scars telling me he had been in that basement for a long time.

I looked at the battered youth replied, "You are in Kimyoto General Hospital."

He looked at me from underneath the bandages covering his face and asked quietly, "Who are you?"

I replied, "I am Detective Superintendent Soichiro Yagami. You told us your first name Eren... Mind telling us your last name as well?"

He softly nodded and said, "I'm Eren Yeager..."

He looked at the medical machines surrounding him and asked, "What is all this stuff?"

I looked at him and asked, "Haven't you seen any type of electronic or computer device?"

He looked at me and asked, "Um... What are those things?"

Dammit... I knew the man kept him in the dark, but this was insane!

The boy knows nothing of technology...

But what about his mental skills? Did he have any schooling?

I looked at him and then said, "Alright Eren, you had some damage to your head and we would like you to answer some school questions, alright?"

He nodded and said, "Okay."

I read over the questions to him, on math, science, and spelling, from Pre-School all the way up to a high school senior.

He was answering them correctly with out a doubt, only getting stuck on history, and technology.

The young man had the tale tell signs of a genius in the making, with a bit of work.

I looked at him and said, "Very good. Now I'd like to ask you some personal questions Eren."

He nodded and said, "Go ahead Mr. Yagami...Although my memory is a bit fuzzy at the moment."

I nodded and said, "Do you know who your parents are Eren and where they are at?"

He looked down and said solemly, "My Mother, Kalura Yeager was crushed to death when I was 10... My Father has been missing ever since..."

He has no parents! Where has been living all this time?!

Maybe Izumaki had captured the entire family when he was young and Eren's father escaped.

If so then the man is a horrible human being.

I then asked, "Eren, how long were you there for?"

He replied, "I honestly don't know... It was dark... No light shined in or out... And with the constant cutting on me... It felt like forever..."

I nodded and said, "I understand... Now Eren, once you are relesed from the hosipital you more than likely sent to a foster home, or an orphanage. But..."

He looked at me as I said, "Since my wife and my children have grown quite fond of you after visiting you while you slept, how who you consider living with us? The only thing would be is that we would have to change you last name."

He looked at me with the brillant green orbs ablaize with a new spark.

He smiled softly and said, "Al-Alright... Thank you... Mr. Yagami..."

I nodded and said, "Go ahead and get some rest Eren. Will have the paperwork done before you're realesed, and will have a place set up to where you can sleep, ok?"

He nodded and closed his eyes once again.

I walked outside the room and sighed with relief.

Sachiko and the kids have been coming here ever since I found the boy a month ago.

Sachi somehow convinced me, that we should adopt him if he had no family or that man was his family, which is why we had the papers set out ahead of time.

Now we just need to send these in and wait for Eren's wounds to heal...

I can have Light and Sayu show him the technology, and tell him more about history, but I have a feeling he'll catch on fast.

He answers questions a lot like Light, I'm sure the two will get along perfectly.

Soon all the papers will be accepted and Eren Yeager will become Eren Yagami, and to be honest, I'm a bit glad...

Our home will be a great way to introduce him to the world, from the darkness he was confined in.

Hopefully he'll be able to live a normal life, after all his hardships.

* * *

_EREN'S P.O.V._

Alright... I think the doctor is gone...

I laid back in the bed feeling every little cut on my body singe and tinkle with pain, the same feeling I have felt since I first woke up a week ago.

I hate lying... I really do, but what I've seen so far tells me that, I am no where near home...

This technology...

The history questions...

And the weapons...

It's clear that one of two things happened when I fell asleep back in Stonhess hospital.

Somehow or another, I either traveled forward in time, or even more unlikely to another place all together...

Like the alternate dimention thing Hange metioned to me.

Maybe if I talk about the Titans and the walls like they are dreams, maybe I can find out more about this place.

I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Well at least something good has come out of this.

I'm getting a actual family...

All I had was Mikasa and Armin, and when we joined the cadet core 3 years ago..

Then I had the Scouts...

I love being with them and all, but...

Sometimes, I wish I had Mom here to comfort me, and Dad to push me towards my goals...

To be perfectly honest with myself...

I held back...

I held back a lot, due to the fact of my hatred for the Titans...

My emotions caused me to mess up, to lead to many of my follies...

When I get back, I'll work on keeping a clear head in the field.

Logic before love...

That's the key.

A knock came at my door and it opened.

Mr. Yagami and three other people entered the room.

The first was a woman with shoulder lenght brown hair and light hazel eyes.

The second was a teen girl with same hair and eye color as the woman behind her, only her hair was longer and pulled back in a ponytail like Hange's.

Finally there was the teenage guy, who looked around my age.

He had redish-brown hair and eyes that match, he himself seemed to stand out of the group.

Mr. Yagami looked at me and said, "Eren, I'd like you to meet your new family. This is Sachiko, my wife, Sayu my youngest, and Light, my oldest."

He looked at his family and said, "Everyone this is Eren Yeager... Or since the paperwork has been sent though, this is Eren Yagami."

Sayu smiled and said, "Welcome to the family Big Bro!"

Light nodded and said, "It wil be great to have a brother for once."

Sachiko smiled and said, "Glad to have you in the family Eren.

" I smiled and said, "Thank you... I haven't had a family... In a long time... Thank you... Th-Thank y-you..."

That's when I relized, I had begun to cry.

Sachiko walked up and wiped my eyes and said, "It's alright... We understand... It an emotional and physical ordeal you've endured, it bound to be rough on anyone."

I smiled while wiping away the tears, and I said, "Thank you... I can never say that enough."

Light looked at me and said, "From what Dad has told us, you knowlegde of history and modern technology is majory lacking, correct?"

I nodded and said, "To be honest... It was strange to me. Some of it still is, but I had some of the doctors and nurses explain the medical machines... Although I doubt that will be useful to you."

Light smiled and said, "No, it actually helps a bit. It tells me your naturaly inquisative, this also means you pick things up fast. So once I start teaching you the basics, you be able to further your studies on the tech yourself. As for the history... I have plenty of books back home, and since we're bunking together it should be easy to learn what you missed."

I nodded and said, "Thanks. Um... Did the doctors say when I'll be able to get released? I know I'm not fully healed yet, but sitting in a bed all day isn't ideal."

Sayu laughed and said, "Just wait until you go to school, you be wishing to go back to bed."

Mr. Yagami looked at me and said, "Two weeks or so. They say the cuts will heal nicely and if there are scars, they will be fairly unnoticeable, but as for the burn in your left cheek..."

I placed my hand over it and felt the burning sensation was still there. "The burn will leave a more permanent scar, but will a little bit of cover up it will appear like it was never there."

I nodded and said, "Right..."

Light smiled at me and said, "I'll also teach you the manors of Japanese society a bit, that way you fit in a bit more, if you'd like?"

Manors?

Oh I get it... This country has a set rules of manors presented in society, meaning if I do something wrong or forget something, I'll be labeled an outsider.

I replied, "Yeah, that probably be for the best."

I looked up and said, "Um before I forget... Did you find an old key on a necklace?"

Mr. Yagami nodded, pulled it out of his jacket, and said, "I had it cleaned for you, considering it was covered in blood. May I ask what is so important about that key?"

I grabbed it in my hands and said, "It was the last thing my Father gave to me before he disappeared... Told me it was a linchpin... A literal key to everything."

He nodded and said, "Then it's good I held on to it, as for the rest of your clothes, they were unsalvageable. Luckily, we have some of Light's old clothes for you until we can get you some of your own."

I nodded and said, "Thank you, I am very grateful for all that you're doing."

Sachiko smiled and said, "Oh come now, we're family now. It what families do."

Family...

This is... my family...

My Father and Mother...

My brother and sister...

They're here for me...

And when I'm well again...

I'll be there for them too.

* * *

_LIGHT'S P.O.V._

"Alright, what's an email?" I asked Eren as we rode home.

Eren was really sceptical about getting in the car at first but somehow or another we corehesed him into it.

After about 10 minutes in the car he seemed a bit more at ease and began asking me about the computer I lent him.

That lead me to test his knowlegde he had aquired in the three day period.

He replied, "A message sent over the internet, but you also can instant message or I.M., video chat, or post to covey a message over the internet."

I smiled and said, "I see lending you my laptop for your last three days was a good idea. I didn't even tell you about the search bar and you seem to have discovered it on your own."

He smiled and said, "Give me some credit, I found it on your computer really fast and began typing in my questions about the computer and the system. I got the answers and picked up a few things as well. I'd really like to look at it some more, maybe learn about them."

Sayu laughed and said, "You only had it three days and you're already a computer nerd Eren! Looks like we have another genius Mom!"

I laughed and said, "Sayu, I'm not a genius..."

Sayu looked at me and said, "Oh yeah scores, your good grades and many awards say otherwise."

Eren looked at me and said, "So your the top of your class?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm stil a sophmore though, they wanted to move up grade levels but I just want to be a teenager while it last."

Eren smiled and asked, "How old are you Light?"

I smiled and said, "16. What about you Eren?"

He replied, "I'm 15. I think my birthday is sometime in July... Oh now I remember! July 13th. That's my birthday... I think..."

I smiled and said, "Well we'll be in the same grade then, but I'm still older than you. My birthday is May 7th."

"Alright, here we are."

Eren looked out the car window at our house.

I saw his green eyes look in wonder of our simple little house.

To us it's just our house, but to him... It now his home too...

Something he was lacking before

. We all opened the car door and got out.

Eren walked slowly and a bit anxiously as Mom opened the front door.

I stepped up to Eren and said, "Take off you shoes before you fully enter a building. I'll explain it a bit later."

He nodded and once he enter the doorway he slipped off his shoes and placed them neatly next all the others.

He looked at the house in delight, taking in every small detail in.

I nudged him and said, "Come on Eren, I'll show you our room."

He followed me up the stairwell and into the room.

I've always had a big room to begin with, so it was no problem setting up another bed and desk.

As for the closet all my clothes on one side and Eren's on the other.

Against the free wall was the bookshelves stocked with textbooks, magazines, and various other learning resources.

I smiled and said, "The bed on the left is yours, and so is the desk and computer across from it. The books and resources are here if you need them. Once you're fimilar with the things your lacking, I'll see about signing you up for cram school."

Eren looked at the books and said, "So, what are planning to do once your done with your schooling completely?"

I replied, "Well I was going to follow in Dad's footsteps and become a police detective. You know, solve crimes and bring the bad guys to justice."

Eren looked up and said, "Wow Light... That's a really cool... It actually sounds like something I would do."

I laughed and said, "Alright then, how about this. We both become police detectives and become the best crime fighters in all of Japan. Deal?"

Eren smiled and said, "Deal."

He went to his bed and said, "You know... I've always wondered what having a brother would be like... It's strange but in a good way..."

I nodded said, "I know what you mean."

Eren looked at the small mirror in the back of the room at the pink burn mark running down his cheek.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!"

I went to Eren's desk and pulled out the bottle of foundation.

I handed to him and said, "It may not be the most masculine thing to do, but it will cover the burn and may take some of the heat out of it."

Eren looked at the bottle slightly and poured a bit on his fingertips. He ran it over the burn and in mear seconds, it looked like the burn was never there in the first place.

Eren smiled and said, "At least now everyone won't stare at me and you were right. A lot of the heat has cooled a bit."

Eren looked at me and said, "Hey Light... If I told you a story... Something I dreamed... Would you tell me your honest take on it?"

I smiled and said, "Sure Eren, go ahead."

He nodded and said, "Well, to begin with it a takes place where humanity is on siege."

* * *

**ONE STORY LATER**

* * *

"And that's as far as I got before I woke up in the hospitial." Eren said as he finished his tale.

He looked at me and said, "So..."

I looked at him and said, "Eren, that story is too vivid to be a dream or a simple story... You tell it with emotions that don't resinate with fictional tales and you are clearly not insane, so that leaves one option."

I smiled and said, "It's real, you really fought Titans. But a question first, why didn't you turn into a Titan when the guy hurt you?"

He replied, "In this world... I don't think I can, which is good. Can't imagine what your military would do to me, if they found out about it."

I looked at him and asked, "So other than your lizard and fire powers, any other?"

Eren smiled a bit and said, "Well when Hange was running test on me, she discovered my ability would allow me to live longer than most everyone. A basic lifespan for a person living inside the walls is about 60-100... Hange expects my lifespand to ecipse their lifespands by a huge magin. She estimated my lifespand to be 120- 200 years old. If that's still working here, I'm going to live a very long life."

I smirked and said, "Well that's cool. Plus the fact you take on monsters for the betterment of mankind is epic!"

Eren smiled and laid flat on his bed. "Hey Light... Thanks for listening..."

He yawned and said, "I couldn't ask for a better brother."

I smiled and said, "Nor could I, Little Brother. Nor could I."


	2. Mercy and Ryuk

**CHAPTER 2: Mercy and Ryuk**

* * *

**_Chapter Key:_**

"Normal Talking"

_**Writing and Reading in the Death Note**_

"_T.V. voices or phone calls_"

"_Distorted disguise voice_"

* * *

_RYUK'S P.O.V._

"Today's the day, Ryuk." Mercy said as she sat her vantage point.

I looked at her and said, "Seriously? It's been a year already?

" She nodded and said, "Yes... Eren has ajusted into the Yami World perfectly. He a model citzen and still maintains his childish sence of justice. He actually brought his adopted brother into it as well."

I flew up and said, "So we're going to give the Death Notes to them?"

She nodded and said, "I will drop mine to Eren, and you drop yours to Light. Soon their curiosty will peek and they will try it... That is when our real entertaintment really begins."

She held up her spare Death Note and said, "Now fall my note into his hands, so that he may change the world."

She relased it and it fell into the human world.

I looked at my extra and said, "Well... Ah, forget this weird mystery crap, just make me not bored!"

I tossed my note and it fell into the human world of Yami.

Mercy looked at me and said, "Five days... Five days after they find it we will go to them..."

I nodded and looked down into the Yami World.

Soon, no more boring Shinigami and their constant gambling.

Soon I will have more excitement than I know what to do with.

And it all begins very soon.

* * *

_EREN'S P.O.V._

"Hey Eren!" I turned around to see Light walking towards me.

Light, my older brother and best friend since I got here just over one year ago.

He's helped me become the person I am today, after all his tutoring, now I'm in the higher ranking in the class, either tied with him or he beats me out. I smiled and said, "Hey Brother, what's going on?"

He smirked and said, "I just caught a glance at the class averages."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Are we tied again or did you beat me by one point?"

He shook his head and said, "Congrats Eren, you rank top!"

I smiled and said, "Well that's nice."

He laughed and said, "Geeze Eren, you always undertone this stuff."

I replied, "So do you Light, it not that big of a deal, we get good grades in school, and cram school. Next year we'll be taking our enterance exams to Ta-oh University. Let's just focus on what's ahead of us."

I heard my phone begin to ring and I picked it up.

Mom got me a phone not long after I started going to school and personaly, I was geninuinly excited.

Ever since Light introduced me to computers, I can't stop exploring them.

Now I'm highly proficient in prompt commands, digital editing, and one of my more hidden abilites, hacking.

After I finshed talking, Light looked at me and asked, "Who was that?"

I replied, "Seiko Katuska. She was asking if I was still going to the coffee shop tomorrow after school."

Light nudged me and said, "Told you, it's that Yagami charm that wins them over every time."

I laughed and said, "Every girl in the school wants to date us."

Light laughed as well and said, "The Yagami Brothers are the prize of the school."

I looked at the path in front of us to see two notebooks fall from what seemed like the sky and land in the patch of grass seemingly un-noticed.

I nudged Light and said, "Did you just..."

He nodded and said, "Yeah..."

I looked at them and said, "Let's check it out."

We walked up to them and picked them up.

Light's had a plain black cover, while mine was black with small skulls, crosses, and white spalter drawn across the plain black notebook.

But on both notebooks the same two words were written across the cover in English.

English was an easy enough launague to learn, considering my goal to be detective, I should know the most known laungauge in the world.

I didn't even have to think about it to translate the covers, which both read;

* * *

**DEATH NOTE**

* * *

Light and I walked over toward a bench where it was more private.

Light open it up and read the first page aloud;

* * *

_**DEATH NOTE**_

_**HOW TO USE IT**_

_**~ The Human's name whose name is written in this note shall die.**_

_**~ This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore people sharing the same name will not be affected.**_

_**~ If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.**_

_**~ If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.**_

_**~ After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.**_

* * *

"What does yours say Eren?" Light asked as I opened up mine.

I replied, "Same as yours only more doodles on the edges."

I sat back and said, "Clearly it's a joke or some sort of chain letter. I mean really it's impossible."

Light looked at it and said, "I don't know Eren it seems to detailed to be a joke, besides you should talk about the impossible Mr. I-Turn-Into-A-Giant-Monster. But if it is real, then how do we see if it works?"

I pulled out a the newspaper I picked up earier that day and said, "Well could try it on him."

I pointed to the picture and said, "His name is Kuro Numi, and he was charged with several accounts of, kidnapping, rape, and murder, but because he the son of a Congressman, he got sentance to a single year in prison when he deserved the death penalty."

Light took out his pen and said, "Alright..."

He quickly wrote in this note;

* * *

_**Kuri Numi**_

* * *

"Alright... if this really works, in 40 seconds he going to die of a heart attack. The time is 3:29."

I nodded and said, "So he would die at 3:30. Good to know. Now we'll see if this is really what it says it is."

We stood up and made our way towards home walking though the streets.

We glanced up at the giant T.V. screens, looking at the news playing.

Suddenly Light and I stopped dead in our tracks as we looked at the Channel 12 newscaster.

* * *

"_As of today, Kuro Numi, the famed son of Congessman Numi, and the leading suspect in the Lost Girls Orphanage Murders, died of a sudden heart attack at 3:30 p.m. following his release."_

_"Police believe the trial had unexpected stress on him, and no foul play was suspected..._"

* * *

A heart attack?

N-No way...

This isn't happening!

It has to be a coincidence...

Light looked at me and said, "Eren...

" I nodded and said, "Let's go home... We need to talk about this..."

We began walking home again.

The Death Notes...

It's unlikely but if by chance this thing really works...

We have to test it one more time.

In any case it should probably be another criminal but if he's too well known that will be a problem, if they die, the news of his death will be covered up.

We'll need immediate results.

As we walked I begin to take notice of the people around me.

Light looked at me and said, "You know, once you start looking around, it makes you wonder if you'd be doing society a favor by getting rid of all of these people."

We were walking down pass the convenint store, when I noticed a girl getting cornered in by bikers.

The leader yelled,"Hey baby I'm Yushi Nomua and as of this moment... You are mine baby doll."

She screamed, "No! Help me!"

I looked at the Death Note in my hands and back at the horrible man.

I got out a pen and wrote down his name and directions in the note.

I looked up at the scene.

Now... What will happen?!

I looked at my watch and it said it was 3:58...

If it really works we'll see in a few more seconds.

The sound of police sirens roll though the air.

"Fuck it's the cops!" One of the bikers yelled.

During the confusion the girl ran away from them, and across the street.

Yushi yelled, "Oh no you don't you little bitch!"

He drove into the street and... In a flash a car slams into him, knocking him into the street, completely dead.

I just stared in shock...

Light looks at me and asked, "Eren...? What did you write?"

I held up the note which read;

* * *

_**Yushi Nomua**_

_**Accidental Death**_

_**While trying to assault a young woman with his gang he suddenly hears police sirens.**_

_**In this moment, she escapes to the other side of the road.**_

_**He drives after her and at 3:59, he's hit by a speeding car and dies instantly.**_

* * *

"We need to go home, now!" Light said as he grabbed my hand and led me away from the scene.

That settle's it...

The Death Note... It's real...

Oh my God...

We just killed people...

* * *

_MERCY'S P.O.V._

"It's time Ryuk." I said as I stepped up to him.

Some of the Shinigami playing cards looked at me and said, "Mercy? Are you finally taking us up on a game of cards?"

I replied, "Sorry I can't. I lost my Death Note and Ryuk promised to help me."

They looked at Ryuk and said, "Seriously? What are you getting out of it Ryuk?"

He laughed and said, "Well some entertainment... Since she hangs around the portals a lot..."

They gasped and one said, "Her note's in the human world."

I nodded and said, "Come Ryuk... Let's leave... The game is just beginning."

Ryuk smiled as we jumped into the Yami world, letting our wings glide us down to the Yagami household.

* * *

_EREN'S P.O.V._

"Hello boys! Welcome home!" Mom said as we walked in.

I smiled and said, "Thanks Mom..."

She held out her hands and Light said, "Oh the nation wide exam scores, right?"

She nodded and said, "I've been waiting all day."

We handed her our results and she said, "Goodness! Number one results again! These are the highest scores both of you had! I'm so proud of you two!"

I then said as we climbed the stairs, "Yeah, I guess so. We're going to study in our room, so please don't interrupt us okay?"

She smiled and said, "As you wish. Oh and boys, do you want anything? Anything at all?"

Light replied, "We're fine Mom, thanks though."

I closed the door and locked it behind us.

We already have what, we want.

We went to our desk and pulled out our own Death Notes, giving a chuckle at all the names we've already written in the past five days.

"I see you come to like the Death Note Eren..."

I looked towards the window and saw ghostly figure.

I screamed and looked at the ghost like monster standing before me.

It looked feminine with white cloth draped from it arms and body, it's skin was grey and flawless, besides the sticking on it's neck. It's hair was a blackish purple color and laid out like feather, it had a set of black and white wings stretched from it's back, and it's eyes were yellow with red irises.

I fell out of my chair and yelled out, "What the hell?!"

I looked at Light and he too was cowering from the creature.

He can see it too?!

"Now come not Eren, don't ask so surprised. I am the Shinigami, Mercy, the original owner of that Death Note you posses and judging by you and your brother's laughter, you discover that those notebooks are far from ordinary."

Light looked at me and said, "A Shinigami... A God of death... Only seems fitting something like these would come from it. Well... we not surprised Ryuk. In fact we've been expecting you."

Ryuk?

But didn't it just say it name was Mercy...

Unless...

I looked at her and said, "There are two of you, isn't that right Mercy?"

Light looked at me and said, "Mercy? You mean... The Shinigami I'm seeing is different than you are seeing?"

Mercy laughed and said, "Very good Eren... If you touch your brother's Death Note you shall see Ryuk and if Light touched your Death Note he shall see me."

I looked at Light and said, "Light, she said if you touch my Death Note, you'll see her, and if I touch yours I'll see this Ryuk..."

He nodded and we held up our Death Notes.

I felt a sensation as my hand touched my brother's note and I turned to see the other Shinigami.

Now I understand why he yelled like he did...

Ryuk was freaky looking, dressed in head to toe leather and had unblinking eyes and a crazy smile.

Light looked at me and said, "Geeze, she looks better that Ryuk."

Ryuk growled, "Hey, I heard that."

I smirked and said, "In any case it didn't take us long to discover what the notebooks did."

Light nodded and said, "And now that we've witnessed the Death Notes power, we only feel more confidant in what we're going to do."

Ryuk's smile widen and said, "Well that's interesting... I wasn't expecting this. Several Death Notes have made it to the Human world in the past, but you two are the first to have written this many names."

Mercy nodded and said, "Look at all the people killed in only five days. Most are reluctant to write a single name, yet you two have filled a number of pages with names."

Light looked at them and said, "We've prepared for this. We used the notebooks all to well, knowing it belonged to Shinigami."

I nodded and said, "Light explained the Shinigami to me when we started talking about the notebooks more."

Light looked at the Death Notes and said, "And now the Shinigami have come for us. Now what will happen to us? You two are here to claim our souls right?"

Ryuk looked at us and said, "What do you mean? Is that some fantasy you humans came up with? We're not going to do anything to you."

Now that surprised me...

Mercy looked at us and said, "The note becomes apart of the Human world the moment it touches the ground... In other words those notebooks rightfully belong to you two. They are yours to keep."

I looked at the note I had been using and held it firmly in my hands.

Ryuk looked at us and said, "If you don't want it, just hand it to someone else, but be warned the moment you give it up, we take all memories of the Death Note from your mind."

I looked at them and said, "So you're saying that we can use the Death Note all we want and won't be punished for it?!"

Mercy looked at us and said, "Let's just say this... A human who uses the notebook shall only know the fear and pain brought with it... And..."

She looked at us and said, "And when it's your time to die... It will fall on us to write your name in our Death Notes. Be warned any human who has used a Death Note... Can't go to Heaven nor Hell for eternity."

That was the most surprising thing they said out of them all.

Ryuk laughed and said, "Now you two have something to look forward to after you die."

A knock came at the door and Mom said, "Light... Eren..."

Crap! If Mom sees these things she's going to have a heart attack.

Mercy looked at us and said, "Relax... Open the door..."

We hid our Death Notes and Light opened the door.

I said, "Hey Mom, what's up?"

She smiled and said, "I thought you boys would like some apples and maybe a little tea too?"

She looked in the room and asked, "Why is it so dark in here? You'll ruin your eyesight."

What going on? Can she see them...

Wait... No it like before, only people who've touched the note can see them.

Mom handed me the tea and Light, the apples.

I set the cups down and Mercy said, "The Death Note in your possession Eren originally belonged to me and Light's to Ryuk. Thus, you and anyone who has touched the note can only see and hear us."

Ryuk picked up an apple and said, "In other words in a bond between Light the human and Ryuk the Shinigami, and Eren the humanoid and Mercy the Shinigami."

He bit into the apple and said, "Yum!"

I looked at him and said, "Wait you called me a humanoid. Why is that?"

"Because your life span is longer than normal humans. You will outlive newborns if they live a full life... You are going to live a long time Eren."

Light looked at Ryuk and said, "I have one more question for you two. Why us?"

Ryuk was still eating apples at a break neck pace and Mercy had take up my tea cup.

I yelled, "Hey are you two listening?!"

Ryuk smiled and said, "Apples from the Human World is worth the trip... How'd you say... Juicy?"

Mercy set the empty cup down and said, "I'd say the tea was worth it... It warms my old bones..."

Light then said, "Just answer us!"

Mercy looked at us and said, "Well you two... You promised the most entertainment for us. One of the reasons why the instructions are written in English, it the most popular language among the Human Worlds."

I looked at her and said, "Human Worlds! You mean..."

She nodded and said, "Yes Eren there are other worlds, one of which is your home..."

I jumped up and said, "My friends! What's happening? How did I..."

She tilted her head and said, "A Shinigami play a trick on you Eren. He switched you out with a dying girl... The only wait for you to get back home what to switch back... But the girl already died... You are stuck here."

I sat down and said, "And my friends?"

She replied, "Looking non stop for you... They searched half of all the places in Rose and will be going to Wall Sheena very soon. They haven't given up hope Eren, but they will not find you there... Soon the search will stop completely..."

I grabbed my bed and said, "Damn... I wish I could tell Mikasa and Armin, I'm okay... They must be worried sick."

Light looked at Ryuk and asked, "Why did you drop your notes in the first place?"

Ryuk laughed and said, "Because we were bored."

Mercy nodded and said, "The Shinigami realm is desolate and boring so Ryuk and I dropped our notes. Now my question is, why did you only wrote down the cause of death in more detail for the guy that was hit by the car?"

Light smirked and said, "If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack and that probably the best thing about the Death Note, Mercy."

They looked at us in surprise and I said, "We've already exhausted the list of the world's major criminals, and eventually we'll get rid of them all."

Ryuk looked at us and asked, "What's the point in that?"

I looked at him and said, "Eventually, people are going to start to notice some one is eliminating the wicked. We want the world to know of our existence! That there is someone out there pasting judgement on the wicked!"

Ryuk looked at us and asked, "Why even bother? Why even try to achieve by passing judgement on them?"

Light looked out the window and said, "We've been bored too."

I nodded and said, "When we found out the Death Note's powers we were terrified but then we began to realize the possibilities... The world was rotting, all around us and the ones making it rot deserved to die... So Light and I deiced we would change the world."

Light picked up his note and said, "At first we wrote the names of the worst criminals, we could think of, like we were cleaning up the world one name at a time. So that eventually, no one would ever do anything evil again. While the major threats die of heart attacks or in Eren's case he likes to use aneurysms, the immoral and minor criminals will be erased by disease and accidental death."

I stood up and said, "Then and only then, the world will start moving in the right direction. It will be a new world filled with kind and good people that we've judged to be earnest and good willed."

Ryuk looked at us and said, "But if you did that then the only bad person left would be you two."

Light smiled and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about. We're just two hard working honor students considered to be Japan's best and brightest. And we..."

Light and I stood next to each other and said, "We will become the gods of this new world."

* * *

_LIGHT'S P.O.V._

"Eren, would you please translate the following line for us?" The teacher asked as Eren and I wrote away in our Death Notes.

Since we were in the same class, the teacher always called us by our first name to prevent confusion, ever since Eren started going to school with us.

Eren stood up and flipped to the page in the book and said, "Having finally made his dream a reality, he was overwhelmed. Both by the magnitude of his achievement and the joy that it brought him."

The teacher smiled and said, "That was well done, but I'm not surprised. Absolutely flawless, as is expected from the Yagami brothers."

Ryuk looked at me as the bell began to ring and Mercy was hovering over Eren's shoulder.

Ryuk groaned and said, "Glad that's over. Tell me how you two do it? It's so boring."

I stood up and began walking and Ryuk yelled, "Hey where are you going?!"

I met up with Eren in the square when Ryuk asked, "Hey Light, are you listening to me?"

Eren looked at Light and said quietly, "Other people can't hear you Ryuk... But they can hear us."

Ryuk sighed and said, "Well aren't you boring."

Mercy floated up to him and said, "Come on Ryuk... They have only begun our entertainment... It starts out slow but rises to the climax with more and more excitement. Give them a chance."

Satoshi looked at us and said, "Hey Light, Eren! Wanna hang out after..."

"Sorry we have plans tonight, maybe next time, though."

Ryuk looked at us and said, "You two don't have anything to do. Aren't you two just going to your room and hang out as usual?"

Eren replied, "What are you talking about? Of course we have something to do, something very important."

We walked home and went to our room (after grabbing some tea and apples) and locked the door.

Then we began writing in the Death Notes.

Eren looked at me and said, "How about you handle the criminals aired on the news and web today that are still at large, while I deal with the ones in the prisons systems. Okay?"

I nodded and said, "Sounds fair."

We began writing down names of criminals one by one when Ryuk asked, "Hey why are you two working so hard?"

I replied, "We can't afford to waste any time. We have small window of time to write names in the note. From when we get home from school till we go to bed. We need sleep to maintain our averages, can't be falling a sleep in class. Plus studying at home and cram school takes up more time."

Eren sat back and said, "If we're serious about creating an ideal world, then we need to make the most of our time."

I heard the knob of the door jiggle and Sayu's voice say, "Huh? Weird? Hey Big Brothers why is your door locked?"

Sayu...

Eren asked, "What is it Lil' Sis?"

She laughed and said, "Can one of you help me with my homework?"

I replied, "Yeah, okay."

Eren and I placed our notes in the drawer and closed it shut.

Eren walked up to the door and unlocked it.

Sayu held up her math book and said, "We're doing quadratic equations in math. Sorry to interrupt, I know you two are studying right now."

Eren smiled and said, "It's no problem Sayu, what kind of big brothers would we be if we couldn't help our sister with her homework."

Mercy looked at us and said, "Be careful... If anyone touches the Death Notes, they will see us too..."

Dammit, I forgot about that...

"Like everyone in my class gets it but me ."

I let her sit in my seat and I asked, "Okay, what are you having trouble with?"

She smiled and said, "Pretty much all of it."

Tomorrow, we're going to have to device a way to hide the notebooks, and by the look of it I think Eren already has an idea.

* * *

_RYUK'S P.O.V._

"What are we doing here in this desolate place?" I asked as Eren and Light carried in some equipment from home.

Mercy looked at me and said, "Isn't obvious Ryuk. They're creating something to hide the notebooks."

Eren emptied the drawer and said, "Anyone who touches the Death Note will be able to see the Shinigami that's attached to it. It's too dangerous to carry it around."

Light poured liquid into a tin and said, "Up until now, we thought if our family saw the notebooks, we could tell them we were keeping records for when we became detectives for the police but now... We're walking a very fine line right now."

Eren shook his head and said, "I really don't want to think about it but... One wrong move and our family might die..."

Eren plugged in a battery into the metal and the liquid erupted in flame.

The brothers smiled at each other and began to get to work on the drawers.

Hours later they finished and took their products to their room and placed them into the desk.

Light sighed and said, "That was easier to make than I thought it'd be."

Eren smiled and said, "Oh come on, we're two of the smartest people in the Kanto region. Making this was child's play."

I looked at them and said, "Does that mean you were able hide the notebooks?"

Light nodded and said, "Yeah, hidden right in the drawers we put back."

Mercy looked at it and said, "Your's doesn't seem well protected. The key's in the lock, and Eren's key is on the desk."

Eren replied, "That's the whole point. We left the keys in the most noticeable places."

Light and Eren opened the drawers to reveal in Light's a diary, and in Eren's a dream journal and a book on dream interpretation.

I looked at the objects and said, "But where's the notebooks? All that in there is journals and diaries."

Light smirked and said, "That the idea. Once most people see it, they'll be satisfied their curiosity. But..."

Light grabbed a pen and Eren grabbed his key necklace. "The real keys are these."

Mercy looked at them and said, "The key necklace I understand, but the pen?"

Light broke the pen apart and said, "All I need is the ink cartage."

Eren held up his key and said, "The key itself isn't what's used."

Eren tapped the bottom of the key and out of the stem came a small plastic tube.

Eren smirked and said, "At the bottom of our drawers is a small hole which we insert our little keys in and..."

The bottom lifted up.

I smiled and said, "A false bottom? The diary and journal will distract most people, clever."

Eren smiled and said, "But that's not all. Even if someone figures out there's a fake base, we've set it up to where no one could get the notebooks. When we insert the plastic tubes in it acts as insulator, preventing the flow of electricity around this circuit. When the base is put back this piece of rubber also prevent the flow of electricity. However if someone tried to force open the bottom the ciriut would complete and that would ignite the gasoline in the in plastic bags and instantly set the notebook on fire. All evidence will be completely destroyed. If we're ever questioned, Light says he was hiding the real diary and didn't want anyone to find it. As for myself, I would say it had all the things written down about my kidnapping and since I was held captive for a long time... I would be paranoid about the evidence I was bringing to light and do what ever it takes to protect it. Believable excuses on both ends."

I looked at them and said, "I heard of humans finding Death Notes in the past and the biggest problem they have is finding a good place to hide it. But you two are the first to give it this much thought."

Mercy nodded and said, "Very risky though... One wrong move and you'll be badly burned."

Eren looked at her and said, "Risky? You Shinigami say the weirdest things..."

Light then said, "This whole thing is risky since we got the Death Notes. Honestly it doesn't act as a risk to us, in fact it protects us. It all comes down to a choice. Would we rather be executed or dead with a small house fire?"

Eren laughed and said, "I chose house fire in a minute. I've faced execution before... And I don't intend on facing it again."

I looked at them and asked, "What about your keys?"

Eren smirked and said, "Well it be stupid to make the same key in the off case someone does figure out there a false bottom.

So we made the wholes different sizes. Mine is a small bit larger than an ink cartage... If they use something smaller the ciruit will conect and the draw will be set ablaize. It would be bad if they found one... But two would be worse."

* * *

_EREN'S P.O.V._

"Hey Light, they finally named us." I said to my brother as I worked on the computer.

He rolled over and said, "Well, what is it?"

I smiled and said, "In a second. Ryuk, Mercy you should check this out too."

The two Shinigami few over and I said, "Websites like this have been popping up a lot lately."

I clicked the page and Mercy said, " 'The Legend of Kira the savior.' Sounds pretty cool."

Ryuk looked at us and asked, "Is this about you two?"

Light nodded and said, "Yeah. I think they took the name 'Kira' from the English word 'killer'. Can't say I happy about that but, that seems to be the name they've given us."

I smirked and said, "Given you."

He looked at me in question as I pulled up another web page. "Some people believe there are two people at work considering, that most of your killings happen in the streets and via heart attacks and most of mine in prisons and via brain aneurysm. So they come of with this name as well."

I clicked the page and Ryuk read out, " 'Yaiba and Kira: Saviors of the world.' Oh scary."

I smiled and said, "I think they took the name 'Yaiba' from the japanese translation of blade meaning we cut away the evil of the world, though the name, Kira, was posted first, and since Light tested it first, he became Kira, and I, become Yaiba."

Light smirked and said, "How many sites come up when you seach Kira or Yaiba?"

I replied, "Too many to count, although Kira has more, but when I put the names together, nearly twice as many sites come up. They really believe there is two people out there killing, based on how and when we kill... Just as we planned... Kira."

Light smiled and said, "Right Yaiba... What about the media?"

I replied, "What about them? They still haven't picked up on this yet, they still calling this a bunch of mysterious deaths among criminals. But the people of the world already sence something is happening. Just as we planned."

Light smiled and said, "They know someone is passing rightous judgement on the wicked."

Ryuk looked at us and said, "Oh?"

Light replied, "Human being are like that Ryuk. Although this would probably never happen in school, let's say students were asked if bad people deserved to die. Well you can bet everyone would give the politicaly correct answer. That's what they are bound to say. Of course that's the correct responce to give, right?"

I sat back and said, "Humans put on a front like that in public, but this is how they really feel. When they are in public they deny the existance of us, but when they are anonymous, support for Kira and Yaiba is growing."

Light smirked and said, "They maybe to afriad to admit it, but they know that someone or should I say some people are making the bad guys disapear. Those who have done no wrong, cheer for us, while the criminals run and hide fearing for their deaths. It's perfect!"

I heard the T.V. go quite for a moment and I turned to see what's going on.

A news ancor appeared and began to speak;

* * *

"_We'd like to apolgize for the interruption." _

_"As of now we are bringing you a special live worldwide brodcast from the ICPO, Interpol_."

* * *

I looked at Light and said, "Interpol? What's going on?"

He shrugged and said, "No clue."

I watched as the screen changed and a man sat at a desk with the name, 'Lind. L. Tailor' clearly printed on the tag.

He looked at the camera and began to speak;

* * *

"_I head up an International Task Force of the ICPO and it's member nations. I am Lind. L. Tailor otherwise known as L."_

_ "Criminals around the world are being murdered by not one, but two serial killers. I consider this to be the most atrocious act of murder in history." _

_"I will not rest until the people responsible are brought to justice."_

_ "Kira and Yaiba... I will hunt you down... I will find you."_

* * *

"He says he's going to find you two." Mercy said looking at us.

I smiled and said, "The fool, he'll never find us..."

I held up the Death Note and said, "He'll have to get this first and without this there is no evidence. So there is no way to catch us."

Light smiled and said, "We predicted this much."

L looked at the screen and began to speak again;

* * *

"_Kira. Yaiba. I have a rather good notion why you are doing this and guess what you're trying to achieve..." _

_"However..." _

_"What you are doing right now is Evil..."_

* * *

That sent a shock to my system.

I whispered, "You think, we're evil?"

Tailor smirked and Light yelled, "We are justice! We protect the innocent that fear evil! We are the men who will become Gods of the new world that everyone desires!"

I then yelled out, "Those who oppose these gods... They are truly evil!"

I opened my Death Note and wrote in big letters that took up half the page;

* * *

_**LIND. L. TAILOR**_

* * *

Light smiled and said, "I guess you're just too stupid... L. It would have been a lot more interesting if you were a bit smarter."

I smiled widely and said, "We'll show the world, what happens when you cross us. The entire world is watching... L."

Light and I watched as L, as he gripped his chest and fell to the desk dead.

Light and I began laughing at our success.

I smiled and said, "What's wrong? Got nothing else to say?"

We watched as L's body was carried away, and a Gothic letter 'L' appeared on the screen.

* * *

_"I had to test this just in case but, I never thought it actually happen."_

_ "Kira, Yaiba, it seems you can kill people without being there in person. I wouldn't have believed it, if I hadn't just witnessed it."_

_ "Listen to me, both of you. The man you just killed, Lind. L. Tailor, I should tell you that he was an inmate scheduled for execution today. That was not me." _

_"The police arrested him in complete secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard about him on T.V. or the internet."_

_ "It appears even you don't have access to these kinds of criminals." _

_"But I assure you, I do exist. L is real." _

_"Now try to kill me!"_

* * *

"Dammit... Damn you L!" Light whispered as L, continued to yelled at us to kill him.

But no matter how much we wanted to...

The Death Note wasn't that powerful.

We need a name and a face...

And right now he has neither.

I whispered, "You bastard!"

He finally stopped and spoke again;

* * *

_"Well Kira and Yaiba, it seems you can't kill me after all." _

_"So, there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint, let me return the favor." _

_"I'll tell you two something you'll find interesting. Although this was annoucned as a worldwide brodcast, the truth is we're only broadcasting in the Kanto Region of Japan." _

_"I had planned to brodcast this over different areas at different times, but it looks like that won't be nessary. I know where you two are." _

_"The police treated your first victim, Kumi Numi, but in actuality the first of your victims lived in Japan. Of all the criminals you two have killed, this one seemed the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only ever reported in Japan." _

_"I used that information to deduce this much. You two are in Japan, and your first victim was an experiment meaning you two haven't been killing for very long. To be honest with you I never expected things to go this well. But it won't be long until I am able to sentence you two to death." _

_I am curious to how you two commit these murders, but I don't mind waiting a little longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you two." _

_"Let's meet again soon... Kira... Yaiba..."_

* * *

Finally the transmission went dead and my fist were balled up in pure rage.

Light looked at the screen and said, "Really? He's going to sentence us to death? Sounds interesting."

I smirked and said, "We gladly except your challenge, L."

Mercy floated backwards and said, "So it's a game, first to discover the other's identity wins... And the loser, loses their life. Bound to be interesting."

I looked at her and said, "Oh it will be Mercy... But know this, L will fall at our hands."

L...

We will hunt you hunt you down where ever you are hiding and I will eliminate you!

I looked at my brother and said, "We are justice!"


	3. The Wild Card

**Chapter 3: The Wild Card**

* * *

Chapter Key:

"Normal Talking"

_**Writing and Reading in the Death Note**_

"_T.V. voices or phone calls_"

"_Distorted disguise voice_"

* * *

_L__'S P.O.V_.

"All right. Let's start with the tip line reports." Chief Yagami said at the H.Q.

I was watching everything from my cameras. To them, they only see a voice and a letter, while I have a perfect view of investigation team.

A officer stepped up and said, "Yes, sir."

He held up a paper and said, "Up to this point we've received 3029 responses about the murders via telephone and e-mail. Most of these have been curious citizens' and prank calls, but there are 14 people who claimed to either know Kira and Yaiba or who have seen them. All 14 accounts were followed up on and carefully documented. However, nobody could provide any information that wasn't already publicly available. And lastly this week there were additional twenty-one people who called in claiming to be Kira and twelve claiming to be Yaiba."

He looked at Yagami and said, "We didn't wanna rule anything out. So we followed standard procedure and created files for all 33 of them."

Yagami nodded and said, "Uh huh. All right. On to the victim reports."

Another man stood up and said, "Yes, sir."

He as well held up a piece of paper and said while reading, "Upon further investigation, we have confirmed that information of the heart attack victims was in fact publicly available in Japan immediately prior to their deaths. Also, concerning L's request that we investigate the time of death of each victim, we found that all of them occurred between the hours of 4 p.m. and 2 a.m. on week days local time with 68% of them occurring between 8 p.m. and 12 a.m. Weekends and holidays appeared to be the exception to this rule as the times of deaths vary much more widely than during the week."

I pressed the button on my microphone and said with the voice modulator, "_That information is extremely relevant for us. It suggests that, given the times of death, our suspect could very well be a student. Based on the fact that Kira and Yaiba is only killing criminals, I think it's safe to assume that they is driven by a very idealistic notion of justice. It's highly possible they may even aspire to be some sort of godlike figures. We're dealing with the individuals who have a very childish concepts of right and wrong_."

I paused for a moment and then said, "_Of course, this is mere speculation at this point, but still I recommend you reexamine any assumptions you've made as to whether or not our suspect could be a student. We must consider every possibility. I believe that's the shortest route to finding and arresting Kira and Yaiba. Please continue with your report._"

Yagami nodded and inquried, "Does anyone else have something they'd like to add?"

Then a young detective stood up and said, "Ah, yes, sir."

Yagami looked at him and replied, "What is it, Matsuda?"

Matsuda looked at his own paper and said quietly, "Um. well I'm not saying this to support Kira and Yaiba, or to condone the murders, but in the last few days throughout the world, but especially here in Japan, we've observed the dramatic decrease in the number of violent crimes committed."

Yagami sighed and said, "Well, I suppose it makes sense. We've suspected something like that would happen. Anything else?"

He shook his head and said, "No." Yagami looked at the camera and said to me, "Well that about sums up our report for today, L."

I pressed the button once more, and said, "_Thank you everyone. I feel we're one step closer to finding Kira. Before I go, I'm afraid I have one additional request to make. This is directed to the teams investigating the victims, TV news, and internet, I would like you to go back and take a closer look at the exact way in which the victims' identities were made public. Be as thorough as possible. In particular I want to know if photos of the victims were made available to the public in Japan. I leave it to you._"

I turned off the screen, leaving the Task Force to it.

I stood up and walked into the living room of the hotel, we were staying in for the week.

Kira and Yaiba...

The time table tells me for certain that they are definitaly students... And by how these crimes are commited, they must be highly intelligent...

Still we have no idea if they're working alone, or together.

But by how their killings are stylized, tells me they might be working together...

It's clear one focuses on the criminals on the loose or brodcast on the news and it all sudden heart attacks, while the other is praticlly cleaning out prisions, making them suffer a bit more before they die via aneurysm.

I picked up a cookie and said, "I wonder when Watari, well be back."

A knock came at the door.

Odd? Watari doesn't need to knock he has the key...

Could it be room service?

I slowly walked up to the door and unlocked it peering out slightly.

At the door was a young man who was the spiting image of Mello, only this guy looked older and exteremly beat up. His eyes were dull and glazed over, while his blonde hair was matted with dried blood and muck.

He also wore odd clothing, like he was going horse back riding...

He looked like he was going to fall over right then and there, from how pale he was...

Then I heard a small trickle...

I looked at his arm and it was covered with bloody rags...

He had a wound and he binded it off as best as he could, but clearly it wasn't working.

He looked at me and said in whisper, "Please... Please help me..."

The guy fell to the floor, completely unconscious.

This could be a trap...

No, the chance of this being a trap is less than 1%, this guy needs our help and in any case, we could handcuff his good arm to a bed post.

I picked up my phone and made a call. "Watari... We have a situation at the base with our guest... Bring the Band-Aids..."

Simple code...

Basically, I told him someone injured was at the hotel room, and to be ready for treatment.

It would be too risky to take him to a hostpital, that's a last resort.

I picked up the stranger and walked him inside, setting him on the couch.

After closing the door, I picked up a clean towel and began to unwind the makeshift bandage that wrapped the majority of his upper arm.

The cut was rather deep into his shoulder, and going to need stiches to can properly heal.

Although he's seemed to lose some blood, his wound was cloted, meaning the blood is from the bandages and raw flesh.

I took the rag and began cleaning the wound site.

Once it was entirely clean, I saw the exsent of the cut further...

Raw nerves...

That's what I saw...

If Watari doesn't hurry we may have to take this kid to the hospital after all.

The door opened and Watari ran in with a first aid kit in hand. He looked at the wound and said, "How on earth did he make it here?! This kind of wound would send grown men, into the ground, but this young man make it all the way to your sweet... He must have nerves of steel."

I looked at the wound and said, "Watari the nerve in his arm is damaged, is it fixable here or do we need to get him to the E.R.?"

Watari looked at the wound and said, "I believe I can sew him up Ryuzaki, but there's no guarentee if his arm will function. The nerve has been cut very cleanly, almost surgical in precession."

I nodded and said, "Understood Watari... Just do what you can for him... When he wakes we'll find out what happened."

* * *

_LIGHT'S P.O.V._

"I knew I can count on you two." Sayu said as Eren and I helped her with her homework and the two Shinigami sat on the bed.

I smiled and said, "Hey, so do you think you're ready to try a few on your own now?"

She looked up at us and said, " Huh? Yeah. I guess so."

I heard the front door close.

Sayu jumped up and said, "Oh, sounds like Dad's home."

Eren looked at the door and said, "He's home really early today. Hey Sayu, why don't you at least try the last problem by yourself?"

She smiled and said, "I will, but maybe after dinner."

I sighed and said, "She did it again."

Ryuk looked at us and said, "Helping your sister with her homework, you two sure are relaxed."

I smiled and said, "Of course. If the police try to come after us, we're pretty confident we've got something that'll give me the advantage."

We walked down the stairs and went into the living room.

Eren smiled and said, "Hey, glad you can join us for dinner. You hungry, Dad?"

Dad looked at us and said with a small smile, "Yeah. It's been a long day."

We all sat down at the table and began eating.

Dad looked at us and asked, "So, Light, Eren, tell me how are your studies going?"

I shrugged and said, "Hm? Everything is Okay, I guess."

Sayu laughed and said, "Whatever. They're at the top of their class. My big brothers are geniuses."

Mom smiled and said, "That's my sons we're all proud of you two."

Eren looked at Dad and asked, "Is everything okay, Dad? You look tired."

He replied with a yawn, "Yeah. I'm not able to say too much about it, but this case I'm working on now is really tough."

We continued to eat while and finally went back to our room.

Mercy smirked and said, "Well, well. Daddy's a policeman. And that must be the reason why you two are so confident?"

Eren smiled and said, "That's right. It's easy for me to hack into Dad's computer we're on a home network so I can copy the files we need without leaving a trace. This way we can keep track of their investigation."

Eren hastly typed away on the computer and said, "Here we go."

A bunch of files came on screen.

I smiled and said, "You sometimes I wonder what would happened if I never introduced you to a computer."

Eren looked up and said, "More than likely, I'd be bo-ken and other martial arts classes. Honestly I don't need them, but it's an outlet."

I looked at the information Eren brought up and said with a smug tone, "Well, isn't that interesting? Looks like the police are already beginning to suspect students."

Ryuk laughed and said, "Hehehe. I guess that means you two are in trouble."

Eren closed his eyes and said in a monotone voice, "If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. That sound right to you, Mercy?"

She nodded and Ryuk asked, "So, what's your point?"

I laughed and said, "In other words, if I write heart attacks and Eren brain anyrisms as the cause of death, then we should be able to write down all the details including time of death afterward, shouldn't we?"

Eren sat back and said, "Looks like we will be able to provide you two with more entertainment now."

* * *

_L'S P.O.V._

"What? I don't believe this. Another 23 victims yesterday? Are these confirmed?" Yagami asked his officers as they gave a report.

It was the daily reports and yesterday, both Kira and Yaiba fell out of their usual pattern.

And today... It's the same...

The officer nodded and said, "Y-Yes."

Yagami sat down and said, "The day before there were another 23 victims. He's killing one-off, every hour on the hour."

Another one of the officers stepped up and declared, "Considering that this new pattern has been going on for two weekdays, it does punch some holes in that theory that the suspect is a student."

Another said, "Maybe not. Anybody can skip two days a school."

I pressed my mic button and said, "_You're missing the point_."

Everyone looked at me and I said, _"It does appear less likely now that Kira and Yaiba are students, but that's not the message they're sending by doing this. Ask yourselves. Why every hour and why are all these victims in prisons and in public places where they should be discovered immediately. Why not other criminals like before? I believe Kira and Yaiba is telling us that not only can they kill from a distance, but they can also determine the time of death_."

I bit my thumb and said, "_But something is not right. As soon as we began to suspect that Kira and Yaiba might be students, the pacing of the killings changed. As if to contradict that theory. Coincidence? No. Too convenient. This can only mean that Kira and Yaiba has access to police information. It's obvious now. This is a direct challenge to me_."

I heard something move in the other room and I pressed down on the button and said, "_I shall speak with you all tomorrow._.."

I logged off and stood up. So Kira and/or Yaiba, has found a way to obtain information from the task force headquarters.

This is one fact that cannot be ignored.

But what do they get out of all this?

What are they hoping to achieve in the end?

I walked into the other room and saw the teen was awake, lying in the bed his good wrist cuffed to the bed post. I looked at him and said, "Good, you're awake..."

He looked at me and said quietly, "Wha... Wait... You the man... The man, behind the door... You save me..."

I nodded and said, "Correct... Sorry about the handcuffs... Many people have gone after me in the past and it make me a bit paranoid."

He shook the metal cuff and said, "It's fine... You do what you must to survive..."

I looked at him and said, "Intesting quote... Which book did you get it from?"

He shook his head and said, "No... My father used to say that all the time..."

His father...

By the tenor of his voice and slight change in facial expression, there's a 74.8% chance his parents are dead.

He looked at me and said, "Sorry... Um... I'm Armin..."

I nodded and said, "I am Ryuzaki. Armin, what exactly happened to you? When I found you, your arm was sliced open to a point where the raw nerves were exposed."

He sat up a bit and looked at his bandage right arm.

"Is something wrong?"

His eyes were wide as saucers as he looked at this arm and poked at it.

"I-I... I can't-t move it-t... I can barely feel it..."

I walked over toward him and said, "The nerve must have severed, but now completely which is why you still have feeling but lack the actuallbity to move it... I'm sorry to say your arm is paralyzed."

Armin began trying to get any feeling or movement out of his arm to no avail...

He yelled, "Dammit! Why now?! Everyone needs me and now I can do a damn thing!"

I pulled up a chair and sat beside him.

"Uh...Why are you..."

I replied, "It helps me think... Now Armin, you still haven't answered my question and you brought up some things that also need to be answered... "

He sighed and said, "I will highly doubt you'd believe me. In any case, if I did tell you, there's a 56% you think I'm insane, a 24% chance that you think I'm suffering from delusions due to the trauma I endured, and a 20% of you actucally believing me."

I looked at him and said, "Well then Armin... Let's test your statistics. Tell me your story Armin."

And so began Armin's tale of the Titans and how he and his friends were humanity's last hope.

Every detail, every word, not a single thing of doubt in his voice.

He then said, "After we discovered Eren was missing, we sent out everyone in the divisions to search for him, considering he is our greastest weapon and... One of my best friends... After a year, we found no sign of him in the walls... We were about to give up hope when, we got a tip on a abandoned cabin in Wall Rose... Commander Erwin, Section Commander Hange, Captain Levi, Mikasa, Jean, and myself went to investigate the place, when we were ambushed... Highwaymen with stolen ODM... We all began fighting against them, yet one of them nicked me in my shoulder, causing me to fall to the ground in a pool of my own blood and the fresh mud from the eariler rainstorm... I went to stand up, only to see the area around me had completely changed... There was no grass, just stone, and so many strange machines... I took my jacket off and tied it like bandage to slow the bleeding. I walked towards the nearest door I could find... When I got in, it was just a small room... I tried to get out, but the doors wouldn't budge... Finally the opened and I was in a different place... A hallway... I walked up to the first door, I saw and then you open it..."

He sighed and said, "I know it's crazy... But it really did happen."

"So, would you mind explaining a bit more of the Titan's antomy to me?"

He looked at me and said, "You believe me?"

I picked up a chocolate and said, "Of course... The dynamics and physical emotions, you displayed is guniune, telling me that every word you just said is the truth, Armin... Except one thing."

He looked at me as I said, "You name's not Armin is it?"

* * *

_MERCY'S P.O.V._

"I'd say L is probably starting to sweat a little by now. What'll really make his job difficult is that we've deliberately left about fifty criminals alive for times like this." Eren said as we all walked down the side walk from cram school.

Light looked at us and said, "If L is as good as they say, by now he should be starting to suspect someone with connections to the police."

I looked at them and said, "There's one thing I don't get. Showing them you two have connections to the police makes it easier for them to find you guys than when they just suspected you two were students."

Eren smirked and said, "Well, our real agenda is to get close to L. So we can eliminate him."

Ryuk looked at them and asked, "How are you gonna do that?"

Eren laughed and said, "You two still don't understand human beings. In this world, there are very few people who actually trust each other."

Light nodded and said, "Then it's no different for the police, you know. What's especially important is that L and the investigators don't trust each other at all. Think about it. Could you trust someone whose name and face you don't even know? When L discovers that I'm somehow getting confidential information, he'll be obligated to start investigating the police to find the source of the leak. When that happens it'll only be a matter of time before the police start resenting L."

Eren reached into his bag and pulled out a water bottler and an apple.

He handed the bottle to me and tossed Ryuk the apple.

I took a sip and relized it was sweet tea...

Damn... Who knew you could bottle it and drink it cold?!

Tea is so... Delicious...

Eren looked at Light and said, "On the surface it will appear that L and the investigation team are working together to try to catch us. But in reality, L will investigate the police and they will be investigating L. We're not the ones who are going to find L. We can let the police do that for us."

Light smirked and said, "And when they do that's when we'll eliminate him. Right Brother?"

Eren nodded and said, "Right... Now let's head home... We have some bussiness to attend to."

* * *

_ARMIN'S P.O.V._

"We've brought the FBI to Japan four days ago. They are fully operational. As requested they are now gathering intel of the police." Watari said over the computer as Ryuzaki held up a stack of papers.

Ryuzaki has told me about the tech this world has to offer and all the things this tech can do over the month I've spent with him and Watari...

He showed me his computers and told me how they work and gave me some books on them.

He also told me since I had no where to go, I could stay with him and Watari...

As long as I can give my all to solving about Kira and Yaiba Case or as Ryuzaki calls it The K.Y. Case...

It's a sicking thought...

People killing with heart attacks and brain aneurysm...

Choosing the time of death and killing without being present...

It's just sick...

I also learned that Ryuzaki was an alais to hide his identity as L...

Not that I'm complaining...

He figured out something, not even the military was able to figure out... That Armin Arlet isn't my real name...

Only three people knew my real name... My mother, father, and grandfather... And they're all dead...

Ryuzaki didn't ask, he in fact supported it, with the case as it is and said, I need more aliases as well.

Ryuzaki looked at the papers and asked, "And this is the complete list?"

Watari's voice replied, "Yes."

Ryuzaki bit his thumb and said, "There are 141 people in the police force who have access to classified information regarding the investigation. I'm sure somewhere in this list of the police officers and the people closest to them, we will find our suspects."

I nodded and said, "So the officers will be assigned familes to track, and by this survalicnce, we can deduce who the suspects are."

Ryuzaki nodded and said, "Yes... Now, let's get to reviewing the records again."

I nodded and Ryuzaki stood up. I placed my feet on the floor and tried to lift my self up but it was no use...

"Here Armin..."

He grabbed my good arm and helped me up.

Everything has been ten times more difficult with my dead arm... But Ryuzaki has been teaching me how to work with it...

He been like a big brother to me almost...

He gave me some new clothes because my old ones were ruined and he lent me his small laptop during the off time so I could learn to type and use a computer. He even had Watari help me with my hair...

After the incident, my hair was practicly ruined, with muddy and bloody clumps and my hair was stained a horrible dingy color. So Ryuzaki had Watari cut and dye my hair...

My hair was now relatively short and my hair color is a mix of blonde and black and ruffled up.

If anyone from my old squad were to look at me, they have no idea who I was.

"Hey Armin, now from what I understand is that your friend Eren Yeager, went missing and a girl name Runa Izumaki appeared in his place where she died correct?"

I nodded as Ryuzaki pulled out a paper and said, "According to this file, Kato Izumaki, father of Runa Izumaki is from Shibuya, meaning that girl is from here. Now assuming she was found in Eren's bed, meaning..."

"Eren was found in Izumaki's basement!" I yelled in excitement and rage.

Ryuzaki nodded and said, "Also in the report, when police entered the basement, Izumaki ran for it and was shot. One hostage was resuced from the scene... Well Armin... We found your friend."

I looked at him as he said, "Eren Yeager was found in the basement in critical condiction, after a though investigation Yeager was believed to be held for years based on old scars, but it's probobly not the case. After he recovered he was formally adopted... By Chief Soichiro Yagami... The head of the Task Force... Anyway he is not formally Eren Yagami and is attending his senior year in high school as a high ranking honor student, along with his foster brother, Light Yagami."

I smiled and said, "Eren's alive! Thank God... Just wait until Mikasa... Oh no... How am I suppose to get back and get Eren back too! I maybe usless, but Eren we need..."

"Stop right now Armin..."

I looked at Ryuzaki as he yelled, "You are not usless! Your mind is just as powerful as those swords you wielded... So your arm doesn't work, you still have a powerful intelect... You are strong..."

I looked at him and said, "Ryuzaki..."

He poured some tea and said, "You remind me of me, when I was at the orphanage..."

He smirked and said, "Now shut up and let put an end to these bastards."

I raised a brow and asked, "What about Eren?"

He too a sip of the tea and said, "You can't see him right now... He's a member of the Yagami household, and they and the rest of the Task Force is being invesagated... Until the all clear is given, you can't have any contact with him, but if you do you must use an alais... You never know who Kira and Yaiba really is..."

* * *

_EREN'S P.O.V._

"Light, Eren either of you got a second?" Ryuk asked as we walked down the sidewalk.

Light growled in a low tone, "I've already told you, Ryuk. You can't talk to me in public. How many times do I have to tell you? At least Mercy gets it."

Mercy looked at us and said, "But Light..."

"In that case I'll talk, you just listen to us. If you two don't want to hear me, you can plug your ears or something. First of all, we don't have anything against you two. I actually think the notebooks couldn't have been picked up by a better people."

Mercy nodded and said, "We're here 'cause we have to stick around till the Death Note is finished or I see you die Eren, same goes for you and Ryuk, Light."

Ryuk floated ahead of us and said, "But make no mistake, boys. We're not on your side or L's side."

I replied, "Yeah. Well, we knew that much already."

Mercy flew above our heads and said, "You'll never hear us say anything about whether what you're doing is right or wrong. We're not here to support you two or give you our opinions. We're just spectators."

Ryuk nodded and said, "But as your roommates we might have a few things to say now and then."

I looked at Ryuk and said, "What's this about, Ryuk? Why are you telling me all this stuff now anyway? It's kind of normal for Mercy, but it's really not like you."

He replied, "It's just that I'm no ally of yours, the only reason I'm going to tell you two this is because personally it is starting to creep me out."

Mercy looked at them and said, "Just tell them Ryuk..."

He laughed and said, "Hahaha. You are being followed by another human. He's watching you right now."

That stopped us dead in our tracks.

Then I heard a slight footstep...

Dammit...

We continued to walk and Mercy said, "It's really starting to get on my nerves too Ryuk. I realise there's no way he can see us, but because I'm always following behind you two wherever you go, I feel like I'm constantly being watched."

Ryuk nodded and said, "But like we said, we're only spectators."

Light whispered, "That's a problem. I'll have to get rid of him as soon as possible."

* * *

_LIGHT'S P.O.V._

"Who would be following us, Light? Does this mean L is already starting to suspect the police? If he's gonna investigate the police, he'll need a lot of resources and manpower. Even if he has as many as 50 people on the case, I don't see how they could ever figure out that you're Kira and I'm Yaiba." Eren said as he paced across the room.

I said calmly, "We shouldn't look like anything other than your average high school seniors. But the longer we let this person keep following us, the greater the chance is they'll figure out who we really are. Above all, we need our stalker's name."

Eren smiled and said, "Once we figured that out, we can get rid of him for good."

Ryuk looked at us and said, "Eren and Light. We're gonna let you in on a little secret. What makes a Shinigami and a human who has a Death Note different? Well there are two things."

Mercy looked at us and asked, "And why do Shinigami have to write the names of humans in their Death Notes? You got any ideas?"

I said, "Of course not. Why would I know that? You know, you two sure are talkative today."

"It's because we are able to take human life spans for ourselves."

I looked up at the two Shinigami and inquried, "Huh? Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Mercy crossed her legs and said, "Let's say you have a human who is due to live until the age of sixty and a god of death wrote that this person would die at forty. Sixty minus forty equals twenty. Now those twenty years taken from someone in the human world are added to that god of death's life."

Ryuk nodded and said, "So it means that as long as we don't slack off, even if someone was to shoot us in the head, or stab us in the heart with a knife, a god of death cannot die. On the other hand, no matter how many names you write in your Death Note, your life span will not increase. That is the first difference between gods of death and humans who possess a Death Note."

Eren gave a small chukle and said, "Haha. That's something about Shinigami that I haven't heard before. Pretty interesting stuff."

Ryuk smile widen as he said, "The second difference between us will probably be of even greater interest to you two. Though this has less to do with lengthening life and more to do with cutting it short."

I looked at him and said, "What do you mean cutting it short?"

Mercy smiled and said, "Shinigami can tell what the person's name is by just looking at their face. We know instantly. And do you have any idea why? Because through a Shinigami's eyes a human's name can be seen above their head. Not only that we see their life span as well."

Eren looked at them and said, "Their name and life span? That's how you knew I was going to live so long!"

Ryuk nodded and said, "That's right. I'm able to see your names and life spans right now. If I converted that to human time I could tell you two how many years you got left. But there's no way I'd ever tell you that. I may have a big mouth but even I wouldn't go that far."

Mercy picked up a tea cup and said, "Shinigami never have to worry that they won't be able to kill a person just because they don't know their name. And every time we do take a life we always know exactly how many years we are going to receive. Our eyes just aren't the same and that is the difference between you and I. However, if a Shinigami drops his Death Note and a human picks it up, he can grant that human the eyes of Shinigami, but only if a deal is made, one that has been with us since ancient times."

I then asked, "And what's the deal?"

Ryuk laughed and said, "The price for having the Shinigami's eyes is half of that person's remaining life span. That's all it is."

Then I said, "Half of my remaining life span."

Mercy nodded and said, "Yeah. In other words, if you are supposed to live another fifty years, it'll be twenty five. If it was one more year, then six months."

Eren smirked and said, "I see. And since you two have made it clear you're not on anyone's side, you won't help us out. You wouldn't just give us the names of people we want to kill. Basically you are saying that we can't simply borrow your powers. We'd have to pay for them."

Ryuk nodded and said, "That's right. It's a key part of the code that all Shinigami are bound by. I'll say this once more. Give me half your remaining life span, and I'll give you the Shinigami eyes."

If I agree, I'll be able to know everyone's name just by looking at them.

If I had that power, the Death Note would only be easier to use.

But is worth half my life... I...

"Mercy... I will make the deal with you."

I looked at Eren and said, "Eren? What are you doing?! This is half, your life we're talking about... I mean come on!"

Eren looked at me and said, "You seem to forgoten my lifespand is beyond a normal human beings... Mercy didn't tell me how many years I have left... But she did say it was like 200 years of life... I give up half of that I still have around 100 years... It's fine... Plus... I have a plan to see the face of our stalker once I have the eyes."

Mercy looked at Eren and said, "Are you sure about this Eren? Once the deal is made there is no going back."

He nodded and said, "I willingly give you half my life for your eyes, Mercy."

She pulled her hand up to Eren's eyes and said, "Very well... It is done..."

I looked at Eren and asked, "Did it work?"

He opened his eyes and they flashed red for a moment and he said, "I can see your name Light, but the numbers are missing..."

Ryuk laughed and said, "That's because humans who possess the Death Notes can not see each other's life span even with the eyes. But as soon as you see another person, you'll see how long they have to live and their true names..."

Eren smiled and said, "Now things get interesting..."


	4. The World Through His Eyes

**CHAPTER 4: The World Through His Eyes**

* * *

_**Chapter Key:**_

"Normal Talking"

**Writing and Reading in the Death Note**

"_T.V. voices, radio, messages, or phone calls_"

"_Distorted disguise voice_"

**SHiNiGaMi EYeS**

* * *

_EREN'S P.O.V._

"Ok, now that you have the eyes, you can see our stalker's name..." Mercy said to me as we sat down in our room.

I looked at her and said, "Yes, but we need to think statically... We need to learn more about him, in the case of his death more men file in before eliminate him. I also need to see his face, if you have forgotten how your own eyes work."

Ryuk looked at us and asked, "How are you gonna do that?"

Light held up his Death Note and said, "We're gonna use the rules of the Death Note to our advantage. We already know that if we write down a cause of death, we have got six minutes and forty seconds to record the conditions and exact time of death."

I smiled and said, "First we need to know exactly how far we can go in terms of specifying the details of death. You thinking what I'm thinking Brother?"

He smiled and said, "Pull up the prison site... Yaiba has been needing a bigger debut don't you think?"

I smiled and said, "It should be interesting."

* * *

_L'S P.O.V._

"What is it, Watari?" I asked as I sat the computer desktop.

Watari replied, "Three more brain aneurysm victims. But the circumstances of their deaths are different from what we've seen thus far."

I looked at the screen and asked, "What do you mean by different?"

He replied, "I'm sending you a copy of a letter as well as pictures taken at the scene, and the official report."

I nodded and said, "OK."

The pictures came on screen as did the report.

According to this document, before one of them died, he drew a pentagram on the wall of his cell using his own blood. Another left a letter but it doesn't seem to be a will or anything meaningful according to the writer. And as for the third victim, he escaped from his cell and ran all the way to the staff bathrooms before he died.

"Ryuzaki?"

I looked to see Armin standing in the door.

I looked at him and said, "We have some new clues from Yaiba's side of the killings."

Armin looked the note over and said, "It sounds like he was afraid that Yaiba or Kira would find him. It's believable that our victim might've been genuinely afraid and wrote this."

I bit my thumb and said, "But we know Kira and Yaiba can control the time of death. What if they can also determine the actions in the moments leading up to death. In which case..."

I looked at Armin and said, "Until the microphone goes off, say as quiet as you possibly can."

He nodded and I pressed my mic button and turned on the one way camera. "_Chief_."

He looked at the computer and said, "Hm?"

I then said, "_We can't release details of these men's deaths to the media. As far as they are concerned, these are just brain aneurysm. I have reason to believe that Yaiba was performing some kind of test using these criminals. If that's the case, we'd only be giving him the results if this information is leaked to the public. This also may cause Kira to experiment as well_."

Yagami nodded and said, "Right. I understand."

An officer shook his head and said, "So now they are experimenting on their victims? That's horrible."

Yagami nodded and said, "They are playing with people's lives, as if all this was just a game. It's unforgivable."

I turned off the mic and said, "If Kira and Yaiba are really using criminals as test subjects, what are they trying to achieve?"

"Maybe they want to make a scene, tell the world that they aren't afraid of you or the police."

I looked at him and said, "It is a possibility..."

I stood up and said, "I need something sweet to get my brain in gear."

Armin nodded and said, "I think there's still some cake left..."

The two of us walked out of the room, when I notices somethings about Armin.

His posture was a bit more slouched and he seemed more at ease that way, along with that dark circles came around the bottom of his eyes, telling me he hasn't been sleeping. We both sat down on the couch, me in my usual position and Armin with his legs crossed over one another like a small child would do when they sit in the floor.

He picked up his small dish and set in his lap and began eating the cake.

"I think you been around me too long Armin... My habits appear to be rubbing off on you."

Armin looked at me and said with a small laugh, "No... It's just habits for me too. Ever since I was little, I always had a sweet tooth, but not much sugar is grown anymore since the fall of Wall Maira. I used to slouch a lot before, I joined the cadet core, and when ever I get the chance, I sit like this..."

I looked at him and asked, "What about sleeping?"

He looked up and said, "Honestly I don't know... I haven't slept well since I first woke up in the first hotel. By the way, how many more days until we move hotels again?"

I replied, "Two days from now..."

He looked at me and asked, "And how much longer until the surveillance on the Yagami household is over?"

I looked at him and said, "Just around three more days... Once the FBI leave Japan and give me the reports, you can go see him."

Armin smiled and said, "Thanks Ryuzaki..."

I picked up a candy and said, "Well you are quite the prodigy... After this whole mess is done, how you'd like to be an apprentice of mine?"

He smiled and said, "Sounds great... Especially since it doesn't involve my arm."

* * *

_LIGHT'S P.O.V._

"Look at this, guys. I think we are in luck. The results of yesterday's little test have already been downloaded onto our Dad's computer." Eren said as he pulled up the pictures on screen.

I smiled and said, "And these results are just as you and I expected, Eren. The Death Notes will work for what we have in mind."

Ryuk bit into a apple and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

I replied pointing to each picture, "One of them escaped and ran into the bathroom I had specified in the Death Note. Another one drew the same symbol Eren had drawn in the Death Note before he died. And finally, a third wrote the same letter I had written in the Death Note word for word."

Eren nodded and said, "All three did exactly what we intended them to do meaning the people we kill will follow our directions almost word for word. For the other three inmates, we purposely wrote conditions that were virtually impossible."

The Shingami looked at us questionably and I said, "With the first one Eren wrote that he would die in front of the Eiffel tower in one hour. However, everyone knows that it is physically impossible to go from a prison in Japan to Paris, France in only one hour. Since this couldn't happen, he simply died of a heart attack in prison. The next was supposed to draw an exact picture of L's face on the prison wall. This also didn't happen. You can't draw someone you've never seen, right?"

Mercy sipped her tea and said, "Makes sense."

Eren looked at them and said, "With the last one I tried something slightly different. I specified that he would write a note that read '_I know that L is suspicious of the Japanese police_' To be honest, I actually expected this one to work."

I sighed and said, "Yeah me too, but it didn't end up happening. Which means, it's impossible to make someone write what they don't already know. Or at the very least it has to be the kind of thing they could come up with on their own."

Eren held up his Death Note and said, "Basically even the Death Note can't do the impossible. But as long as it's within the realistic limits of what a person might do, we can control them as much as we want before they die."

Ryuk looked at us and said, "That's very clever. But what's all this leading to?"

Mercy nodded and asked, "What's the point?"

I smiled and said, "These latest victims will no doubt keep L and the police guessing. Even as we speak, he's probably trying to decipher all the clues we left for him. Especially that little note. That absolutely meaningless dying message."

* * *

_ARMIN'S P.O.V._

"If Yaiba used those criminals to conduct an experiment of some sort, it means he and Kira are about to start something." I said examining the photos once more with Ryuzaki.

He nodded and said, "If they move now, there's a good chance that the FBI would notice someone acting suspiciously. But perhaps they have a different goal in mind altogether."

I looked at the pictures and asked, "Could the pentagram and this letter be some kind of message? If they can control the actions before death, could they have told him to write this exact note?"

Ryuzaki looked at me and said, "That sounds the most logical. Let's see..."

Ryuzaki looked the note over and said, "Ha! Is this it?"

I looked at the picture and he said, "Look what it reads if I cover the rest of the lines."

He placed a paper over the rest of the words revealing a message.

" 'L, do you know...' It sounds like they're toying with you Ryuzaki."

He nodded and said, "They find joy in playing their little games but what are they trying to achieve though this?"

I looked the images and said, "Well if he really was testing his power, maybe he's intending to make a discrete kill. Or maybe he's trying to get the person they're going to kill to do something for them, before they die."

Ryuzaki stood up said, "All very possible conclusions Armin... But still brings us to a point..."

I nodded and said, "Kira and Yaiba want someone dead, and before they die, they are going to do something to their benfit."

* * *

_MERCY'S P.O.V._

"All right. Time for the real thing." Light said pulling out his Death Note as Eren sat next to him at his desk.

Ryuk looked at him and said, "Real thing?"

He pointed to the T.V. and said, "Yesterday on the news they said this drug addict tried to rob a bank but was unsuccessful. He attacked a few people and then ran away empty-handed. We'll use him."

Eren smiled and said, "He perfect, now you remember everything about the plan right?"

He nodded and said, "Don't worry I have it handled. Why don't you call our special guest?"

Eren smiled and said, "It's kind of last minute but I'm sure we can find someone. I've got a few people in mind."

I looked at them and asked, "A few people? For what?"

Light replied, "You'll see. Believe it or not, I'm actually a rather popular guy, Ryuk."

Eren smirked and said, "So am I, shouldn't be that hard to convince who I had in mind either."

I looked at him and asked, "Who are you calling?"

Eren replied, "Let call them, some good friends of ours."

* * *

_EREN'S P.O.V._

He's still following us...

Good, the whole thing will just be a waste of time if he wasn't tailing us.

The man was still a good distance away and so out of my sight that I couldn't see his face.

It had been only a few days since I got the eyes and now, see them all...

Thousands of names and numbers above people's heads, constantly changing in the swirling red letters and numbers.

"Light! Eren!"

I looked over to see Yuri and Seiko standing at the bus stop waiting for us.

Above their heads this was written;

* * *

**SeiKo KaTuSKa**

**25-54-36**

**74-89-52**

* * *

**YuRi NaKaSHiMa**

**24-52-22**

**55-71-44**

* * *

To most people those numbers were worthless, but to me... It told me everything...

Those ever changing numbers was the key on how long they have to live...

As a rule I never read my family member's numbers... And if I do ever see my friends again, they're numbers are off limits as well. I don't want to know when they are going to die... So I just blur out their numbers from my mind, like Mercy showed me to.

She said, that if I really didn't want to see someone's numbers they will become distorted and unreadable until the time comes to where I choose to read them.

Mercy looked at us and said, "A double date?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah. It's a date no matter how you look at it. I'm sure even our stalker will see it that way."

Ryuk looked at us and said, "But this isn't just a date, is it? You said that you'd figured out a way to see your stalker's face and figure out who he works for."

Mercy looked at us and asked, "So tell me, what do you plan on doing?"

Light replied, "Huh? C'mon. Didn't you two see what I wrote in the Death Note? I explained it in great detail."

I nodded and said, "Yeah I have to say, it's genius, Light."

Ryuk shrugged and said, "No. Doing that would take all the fun out of it."

I smirked and muttered in a pleased whisper, "In that case, just be patient and watch what happens."

We walked up to the girls and Light said, "Sorry. Did we keep you waiting?"

Yuri smiled and said, "No, not at all. Anyway, I haven't been to Spaceland since junior high. I'm so excited."

Eren smiled and said, "This is my first time, so this should be fun! I never been on a roller coaster, but I hear it's fun."

Seiko smiled and said, "Then we'll have to take you on the Iron Maiden! It's the fastest coaster in the park!"

We all got on the bus and took our seats, and of course our stalker took the seat right behind us. As is expected.

Yuri looked at us and asked, "I don't get it, Light. Didn't you and Eren say you weren't going out until entrance exams were over?"

Light replied, "That was before we scored the best scores on the national practice exams."

Seiko laughed and said, with a big goofy smile, "Ah, you two are such nerds!"

We rode the bus for a little while longer until the bus stopped at exactly 11:31 letting a lone man onto the bus.

I smirked in enjoying that fact our plans are coming into play.

It's him. He's here.

Seven passengers excluding him. No one's in the way. Everything should go smoothly.

I watched as the man pulled out a gun and said, "Stay in your seats unless you want to die."

The girls both screamed in terror.

The hijacker yelled, "Everybody, shut up! If anybody moves, I'm putting a bullet in their head! All right driver, you listen to me. I know you've got the number for Spaceland's office on you. Call'em!"

The driver complied and said nervously, "This-this is Sasaki, calling from bus 174."

The hijacker pointed the gun at the driver's skull and said, "Tell'em what's goin' on and no tricks, either."

"My bus's been hijacked! And he's holding a gun to my head!"

The hijacker yelled as he took the phone, "Give me that! You heard what he said. Now you listen up. Have a female staff member bring all of Spaceland's cash from yesterday. I know it's there. Have her meet us two bus stops from the park and don't make me wait. If you mess with me at all, or try to get the police involved, I swear I'll kill every one of these passengers!"

The girls began to quiver, when finally Light pulled out a paper and showed it to them.

It read;

* * *

_Yuri and Seiko, don't be scared. _

_As soon as he turns around, I'm gonna grab the gun out of his hand and Eren's going to tackle him_.

* * *

"Don't be stupid. That's risky. If it comes to that, I'll take care of it. It's OK." Our stalker said.

I turned around to see the man with bright blue eyes and dark black hair.

Above his head was the very thing we were looking for;

* * *

**RaYe PeNBeR**

**12-53-76**

**24-76-89**

* * *

His name is Raye Penber...

We have the first thing we need... Now, all that's left to do is figure out who he works for and kill him...

Light and I scribbled down small notes and Raye said, "We don't have to pass notes back and forth. As long as we keep it down, he won't be able to hear our voices over the sound of the engine."

I looked at him seriously and asked, "Do you have any proof that you are not his accomplice?"

Light nodded and asked, "Why should we trust you?"

Yuri looked at us and I said, "I've read about this before. The first hijacker comes in like he is working alone. Meanwhile a second one pretends to be a hostage and stays in the very back just in case something goes wrong."

The girls began to shiver and Seiko ask me, "You-you really think he is one?"

Raye held us something and said, "Here's my proof. Take a look."

I looked at it and saw what is was... An FBI badge...

FBI?

I see.

L needed an outsider, so he got the FBI to investigate anyone connected to the Japanese police.

Light handed his badge back and said, "We trust you. And I guess for the time being we won't bother asking what an FBI agent is doing on the bus in the first place."

I looked at him and asked, "Do you have a gun?"

He nodded in agreement.

I then asked, "So if it comes down to it, we can rely on you, right?"

He nodded once more.

The hijacker yelled to the old woman, "Shut the hell up, you old hag. You want me to shoot you right now?! Look at me when I'm talking to you grandma!"

We are safe. He won't shoot us. In fact, he's not gonna do anything.

Then Light and I accidentally dropped our papers in the floor.

I reached for it and he yelled, "Don't move, you little punk! What the hell is that?! Hey, a smart ass and his brother too. You guys were planning something back here, weren't you!?"

He picked them up and looked at them. "Plans for a dates, huh? Stupid kids."

Gotcha.

The hijacker screamed out, "W-who the hell are you two?! You in the very back. What do you think you two are doing?! Don't mess with me! How long have you guys been hiding back there?!"

Just as planned the idiot touched the papers, and now he sees the Gods of Death sitting in the back of the bus.

Ryuk smiled and said, "What's this? You are talking to us? So you mean you can actually see us right now?"

He pointed the gun at them and said, "Stay there, you monsters! You keep away from me, you freaks!"

Raye yelled, "Everyone, get down!"

Everyone took cover behind seats.

Mercy smiled and said, "Oh, I get it. That little notes that Light and Eren accidentally dropped was actually torn from the pages of the Death Notes themselves. Since they tricked this guy into touching the papers, he's the only other one on the bus who can see us. That's so smart of those two."

The hijacker yelled as they got closer, "Get away!"

He began firing his gun until it emptied and Ryuk said with a laugh, "Sorry, pal. We're Shinigami, so I'm afraid your bullets aren't gonna kill us."

The hijacker screamed and Mercy said, "Anyone who touches the Death Notes can see us. We have to stay till the Death Notes are finished or we see you die, whichever comes first. And Shinigami can't die from being shot at so stop trying you idiot. I've said all these things at one time or another. Well they are the top grade students in the country. Guess we shouldn't be surprised. They even used this hijacking as a way to get the guy following them to willingly give up his identity."

The hijacker ran to the front and yelled, "Stop the bus! Let me off!"

The bus halted and he ran off... Only to be hit by a speeding car.

I looked at my watch and smiled. 11:45 on the dot.

Everything went just as we planned.

* * *

**Kiichiro Osoreda.**

**Accidental death.**

**Boards the 11:31 Spaceland bound bus near the eastern entrance to the park, holding a loaded gun and attempts to hijack the bus.**

**He sees two horrific phantom and empties his gun trying to kill them.**

**Terrified, he flees the bus.**

**Immediately afterwards at 11:45, he dies when struck by a car.**

* * *

I watched as Kiichiro's blood soaked the street and the FBI agent staring at him.

The Death Note never fails.

You will be next, Raye Penber.

* * *

_LIGHT'S P.O.V._

"You two." Raye said to us as we exited the bus.

I nodded and said, "Yeah?"

He looked at us and said quietly, "Listen carefully. I came to Japan as part of a secret investigation so the local police can't find out that... And that I..."

Eren smiled and said, "We understand. We promise we won't tell anyone that we met you. And of course, that includes our father."

He nodded and said, "Well then, please excuse me."

He ran off in a fast haste leaving us alone.

It's just as I thought.

Anyway we don't want the police to know that we've come into contact with an FBI agent, either.

If our father ever found out, there's no doubt he let L know.

It's obvious he doesn't suspect us and as for the police, I'm sure they treat this as just another unfortunate accident.

* * *

_MERCY'S P.O.V._

"Oh, let me guess. You are about to write down the name of that agent, aren't you? The one from the bus." I asked as I floated above Light's head.

We had just gotten home from the exciting bus jacking kill, and now have the name of ...

Which we already knew, but if we told them, what fun would that be?

Plus I wouldn't have an extra hundred years to me, now would I?

Light replied as he wrote names in the Death Note, "Not yet. We're gonna wait one week before writing his name. If he dies right after meeting us, we'll only draw attention to ourselves."

Eren nodded and said, "We'll write his name in here once we've given him time to investigate more people with ties to the police. It will be less obvious that way."

Eren pulled up a page and said, "In the meantime I think I use some those inmates I've been keeping alive to play around with L, a little more. Add on to our little message."

* * *

_ARMIN'S P.O.V._

"Aizumata, L. Are you there?" Watari asked over the computer.

I had decided to go by a new alias while I'm with Ryuzaki, and only let certain people, like Eren, use Armin.

My new name was now Aizumata Rue, and while with this name and others, I would pose as Ryuzaki's younger sibling.

It did make sense, considering the fact that after this, I'll be heading to England and start living at Whammy's House, helping L with his cases.

I looked at the screen and said, "Yes Watari, we're here."

Watari then said, "Another victim in the prisons. This one left what appears to be a suicide note."

Ryuzaki nodded and said, "Please, send it to us, Watari."

A click and a bing and the note was on screen. We both studied the note intently reading it carefully.

Then I looked at the top row...

Just like before, there was a message hidden in the top line.

" 'Gods of Death',..? Put it with the other one and it says, 'L, do you know', 'gods of death'..."

Ryuzaki bit his thumb and asked, "Is he trying to tell us that gods of death exist?"

He looked at the screen and said, "Listen, Watari. Tell the police to monitor prison populations closely for the next few days. Yaiba and Kira may use other suicide notes to communicate with us."

Watari responded, "Understood."

The screen went dark and Ryuzaki peered over at me. "Aizumata, what do you believe they are trying to tell me?"

I looked down at the photos and said, "I'm not quite sure... But I know for a fact there is going to be a third message and it will come in the form of another note."

He nodded and said, "Right... But for now, let's get some coffee..."

I smirked and said, "The sugar and caffeine is just what we need."

* * *

_LIGHT'S P.O.V._

"This place is crawling with humans." Ryuk said as we entered the subway line on the North end.

Eren and Mercy had came here one hour earlier and was in place on the Yamanote Line for the last 30 minutes in a make shift tracksuit disguise, like my own.

Today was the day...

Exactly 7 days ago we found out about Raye and now, we going to solve our problem with one foul swoop.

Ryuk looked at me and asked, "Are you two gonna do it here?"

I smirked and said, "Let's just say you're about to see the results of all the research and experiments we've been doing over the last few days."

"Experiments?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah. Eren and I have been using known criminals who live in this part of the town to test out different killing methods and we've learned a lot about the Death Notes. For example if I write a cause of death and the circumstances leading up to it, I can add a name afterwards and it'll still happen."

Ryuk laughed and said, "Ohh, even I didn't know that one."

I looked down the tunnel and saw him... Raye Pember... Right on time.

Hopefully Eren is already spotted him from the train and is ready to go.

I pulled up my hood and pulled down my hat as I walked up behind him.

"Mr. Raye Pember. Turn around and you are dead."

He stopped dead in his tracks and I said in a whisper, "I am Kira."

His body shook with fear... So far so good...

"That's right. Don't turn around or put your hands in your pockets. I won't hesitate to kill you here."

I smirked and said, "But first, I'm gonna prove to you that I am Kira. Do you see the man working over there at the coffee shop? That's right. The one sweeping the floor."

I directed his sight to the young man sweeping the floor and said coldly, "I'm gonna kill him just for you."

Raye whispered, "Don't do it."

The man clutched his heart and fell to the floor dead, and people flocking around the new corpse.

"I'm afraid I had no choice but to kill him."

I said calmly. "I figured if I didn't kill at least one person, you wouldn't believe me, although that man has been repeatedly charged with sexual assault. He's managed to avoid conviction every time due to lack of evidence. He was a menace to society. He got what he deserved. I can only assume that L has already informed you of this, Yaiba and I can't kill someone who we haven't seen."

Raye gasped and said, "So you are working with Yaiba?!"

I laughed and said, "But of course... But in order for us to kill, we have to know their face. Which means, of course, I could easily kill all these people right now if I wanted to do. Or perhaps Yaiba shall do some killing for you he's here as well... Go ahead and choose someone if you want."

He gasped and said, "Don't do it. I believe you. You are Kira."

I smiled...

All according to plan... He falling into every move... Now let's hook him on the bait...

"I'm sure you care more about your loved ones than any of these people here. Imagine how you'd feel if one of them was killed just because you refused to cooperate. I think you should consider them the real hostages at the moment."

His body trembled more than before as he asked, "How do you know about her?"

Her? Of course, he has a girlfriend...

I would say wife, but he has no wedding ring on... This is just the thing we needed.

I chuckled lightly and said, "Haha. You seem surprised. We've been investigating you. And if you don't do exactly as I say, she will die. And so will the rest of your family, including you. And that's a promise."

He nodded and said, "I...I understand. Just tell me what you need me to do."

I looked at his briefcase and said, "I see you've got your laptop with you. I want the files containing the identities of all the FBI agents who came to Japan."

He replied calmly, "I do have my laptop with me. It's the one I use for work, but I don't have the files you're looking for."

I sighed... Well there goes plan one...

Good thing we had a back up plan...

I pulled out the envelope and handed it up to him.

"All right. Then, take this envelope. First, take the transceiver out of the envelope, then put the ear piece in and await his instructions."

I walked away into the shadows and slipped on to the train putting in the third transceiver.

This thing looks like a toy, but there'll be no record of this transmission anywhere, and it allows us to converse from a close distance even underground.

It was absolutely perfect for what we had in mind.

I then heard my brother voice coming from the small device.

* * *

_"I am Yaiba..." _

_"Kira left you to my delicate care, so be warned I am not as easily persuade as my partner, but he still will be watching you like a hawk." _

_"Now get on the Yamanote Line. Inner or outer route, it doesn't matter which direction you take. We'll be close by at all times, which means we'll be watching your every move. When you get on the train, pick a spot in front of you and don't take your eyes off it. If we see you looking around, Kira or myself will not hesitate to kill you." _

_"Once you boarded, I want you to take the seat closest to the doors. If it's occupied, wait until it's free."_

* * *

I smiled as I took a seat in the car before Pember and Eren in the one after.

Raye did exactly what Eren asked him to do and sat down in the spot closes to the door.

I pulled out my cell phone and send him a simple text message that read;

* * *

_Should I talk to the teacher about the notes from Folklore from last week or should you?_

* * *

Easy enough...

If someone did look though our phones, they only find simple text about school work and pleasure, when in reality they are codes.

Basically I asked him if I should ask about the agents or if he should?

With in seconds my phone vibrated and the message said;

* * *

_I'll do it... I left my puzzle book in the class room and need to pick it up_.

* * *

I should have known...

Eren wants to toy with him, since I get to kill him...

Eren and Raye's voices came over the transceiver in a conversation;

* * *

_**E**: "Now I'm going to ask you something. If I have even the slightest suspicion that you are not being honest, your girlfriend is as good as dead." _

_"How many FBI agents are currently in Japan? Speak quietly into the transceiver and don't make it obvious."_

* * *

_**R**: "I believe it's four teams, three agents per team, for a total of twelve."_

* * *

_**E**: "OK. Now take the papers out of the those twelve agents you mentioned, I want you to write down the name of your superior, the one who's heading up this investigation, in the space at the very top of the page."_

* * *

I watched as Pember followed his instructions to the letter.

I smiled and looked at my brother through the door. He smirked and nodded.

My turn to talk...

I held the transceiver up and said, "I see you following Yaiba's orders to the letter Pember... Let's add a little more to those orders shall we? Next, take out your laptop and turn it on. Any minute now your boss is going to send you a message with a file attachment, it contains the names and photos of all the FBI agents currently active in Japan."

He pulled it out and by the look on his face told me he had the files...

I smirked and said, "Now one by one you're going to look at each photo and then write that agent's name in the space provided, you 're going to do this for each agent."

He did as we asked taking about 30 minutes to do so.

I smiled at my brother as he pulled up his transceiver once more;

* * *

"_Good. Looks like you're done." _

_"Now put the transceiver and all the papers back into the original envelope and place them on the rack directly above your head." _

_"After that you're going to stay in your seat and ride the train for at least another thirty minutes." _

_"When you are absolutely certain that nobody would notice you leaving without the envelope, you can get off the train."_

* * *

He placed the envelope on the top rack and thought long and hard about, I'd assume us.

Wondering who the hell we are and what the hell was that all about...

Finally the thirty minutes were up and Raye was leaving the train, when it hit him...

He began clutching his heart and fell to the ground...

He turned to the train to see me and Eren standing in the doorway hoods and hats off.

He whispered, "Light Yagami... Eren Yagami..."

Eren looked at him as he took his last breath and said, "Farewell, Raye Pember."

The train began to move again and Eren and I pulled out the envelope.

Eren smirked and said, "Raye Pember wrote all of those names on pages taken from the Death Note."

I nodded and said, "Ironic. Without even realizing it, he was actually signing a death warrant for all of his colleagues. As for Pember's boss, he died of a heart attack after sending all of his agents a file."

Eren sat back and said, "And the other eleven investigators, half died of heart attacks and the other half died of aneurysm after receiving the same file."

He looked at me and said, "This was fun to say the least and it got rid of our little problem."

* * *

_L'S P.O.V._

"Hey Ryuzaki, what's this file about? The solution is in the folder." Aizumata asked as he sat with his legs crossed over one another like a child.

I had allowed him to go though my old case files, in order to learn about this world's crime workings, but I removed all the answers from them...

All but the one he held in his hand.

The infamous Los Angeles BB murder case file laid between his fingers.

I looked at him and said, "Oh yes, that from a case about 2 years back. I didn't remove it because it would probably be unsolvable unless, you knew about my past in the orphanage, which you do not."

He opened in up and looked at the pictures of the bodies and the gruesome states they were in.

He looked at the information and said, "According to this, a man named Beyond Birthday was behind the murders, trying to build up a case for you... Wait a second! The picture of him, looks almost exactly like you!"

I nodded and said, "Well besides the red eyes, murderous smile, and letter's BB carved into his arm, then yes, I suppose we do look similar."

I sighed and said, "Truth is he was a boy from Whammy's House, and was one of my eventual successor... But after the murders he was arrested..."

Aizumata looked at me and asked, "Where is he now? In jail?"

I shook my head and said, "No... He died in prison of a brain aneurysm... during the first week of the K.Y. Case."

He looked at me and exclaimed, "So that's what got you interested in Yaiba and Kira..."

I picked up a piece of cake and said, "That and the fact someone is systematically murdering criminals off one by one using heart attacks and brain aneurysm."

A bing came from my computer and Watari's 'W' appeared on screen.

"L, you have a call from the director of the FBI."

I clicked a button and the director's voice came on;

* * *

"_It's me. I've got a report in front of me right now stating that all of our agents in Japan are dead. All twelve died of heart attacks and aneurysm." _

_"I can only assume that Kira and Yaiba is behind this." _

_"Look, I'm sorry, but it's already decided. We are calling off our investigation_."

* * *

The line went dead and Watari's 'W' reappeared on screen once more.

"I have chief Yagami on the line."

The web cam went up and Yagami looked at it very angered at it, or to be more specifically, angered at me.

He growled out, "L, I've just got off the phone with the director of the FBI. According to him, it seems that you arranged for the FBI to come to Japan and investigate everyone here associated with the task force."

I clicked my voice changer and said, "_Yes, I did_."

Yagami yelled as he slammed his hands on the table, "So how do you explain this?! Are we now suspects in our own investigation?!"

I replied in my altered voice, "_I felt that it was necessary to uncover Kira and Yaiba's identities._"

He shook his head and said, "I cannot accept that. I found it unbelievable that you would spy on us. The very people working with you on this case."

He ended the video call and I sat back.

Aizumata looked at the screen and said, "Well that's not good... The agents are dead and now the police is becoming distrustful in us..."

"No it going as planned, well besides the dead agents part..."

I looked down while biting my thumb and said, "There is number of people on the task force who distrust me even before this investigation began. And once we got started, we have detectives resigning left and right. Following that, classified information is leaked meaning someone in the task force or connected to the task force is contacting or is Kira and Yaiba."

He looked at me and said, "In other words your waiting for the task force to get narrowed down to only those investigators you can trust. And to do that, you need to weed out anyone who wasn't totally committed."

I nodded and said, "So we play the waiting game until then..."

The old English, 'W' reappeared on screen again.

"We have another victim boys. A note was found at the scene."

The note came on screen and Aizumata read the top line along with the other notes.

" 'L, do you know', 'gods of death'...'Love apples and tea'..."

I hissed out, "Damn you... The both of you!"


	5. The Revelations of Ryuzaki and Aizumata

**CHAPTER 5: The Revelations of Ryuzaki and Aizumata Rue**

* * *

_**Chapter Key:**_

"Normal Talking"

**Writing and Reading in the Death Note**

"_T.V. voices, radio, messages, or phone calls_"

"_Distorted disguise voice_"

**SHiNiGaMi EYeS**

* * *

_SCAR'S P.O.V._

"Scar? What are you doing at the portals to the human worlds? You haven't been here since Nova's death." Rem asked me as I wrote down the last bit in my Death Note.

I looked at her and said, "Well you know how Ryuk and Mercy are in the human world right now?"

She nodded and I continued, "Well, turns out that you can switch humans between the worlds by choosing a human from each world and write both their names in the Death Note backwards and afterwards write down the word 'exchange'. Then they switch... If they die in the new world the other person can come back... I tried it out on this blondie from Shingeki no Kyojin and some coward from Yami... It worked perfectly... With the exception of the coward dying..."

Rem looked at the worlds and asked, "What do you have planed Scar?"

I smirked and responded, "Well, after I move a few more people to get a hang of it... I'm going to move her to there... She has been miserable since Mercy moved him..."

Rem looked at me and said, "So you can drop your note... to her..."

I stood up and said, "Oh please, you want to do the same thing for Misa Amane ever since you saw Gelus die for her..."

She looked at me and said, "And you since Nova died saving you beloved Mikasa Ackerman from the kidnappers... She was destined to die that day, but Nova decided to have someone save her... Whether you like it or not... We are of the same mind when it comes to these particular humans. We care for them."

I sighed and said, "Well then... I better test this out a bit more before I try to bring her to Yami world..."

I quickly wrote down the names of the Shingeki no Kyojin and Yami names;

* * *

**H-T-I-M-S N-I-W-R-E**

**O-T-O-M I-H-S-O-T**

**~EXCHANGE~**

* * *

**N-A-M-R-E-K-C-A I-V-E-L**

**A-T-A-B-O A-R-O-S**

**~EXCHANGE~**

* * *

**E-G-N-A-H Y-E-O-Z**

**U-K-I-M E-U-Y**

**~EXCHANGE~**

* * *

**N-I-E-T-S-R-I-K N-A-E-J**

**E-K-A-T-A-H O-T-E-S**

**~EXCHANGE~**

* * *

"That should do it... Now let's see if it worked." I said to Rem as I closed my Death Note.

She looked at me and said, "If the king found out..."

"He would be okay with it... We're not lengthen their lives... Even if he disapproved we can easily kill them with the Death Note. So what do you say Rem? When Mikasa comes to Yami, why don't we drop our notes together and have the two meet up?"

* * *

_EREN'S P.O.V._

"Um, so what's the family meeting, Dad?" Sayu asked as we took our seats at the kitchen table.

So it's today... He's going to finally tell us, that he's in charge of the K.Y. case, not that Light and I need to know that.

We've known for months, after hacking into his computer on a weekly bases. If I didn't need what was on that computer, I'd tell him to get some new firewalls...

Dad looked at us and said, "I figured you're going to find out sooner or later. So I might as well tell you now. I don't want you to be alarmed. I'm sure you've heard of this Kira and Yaiba investigation or as many people call it the K.Y. case. Well, I'm currently in charge of it."

Sayu smiled and said, "What? Are you serious? That's totally awesome, Dad. You're the best cop ever."

He looked down and said, "That's not quite the point I'm trying to make."

He clasped his fingers together and said, "You see the truth is, the FBI sent 12 of their agents to Japan to assist us in finding Kira and Yaiba. All of them died yesterday."

I gasped and questioned in a concerned voice, "Does that mean they were all killed by Kira and Yaiba?"

He sighed and said, "What I'm saying is, there's a chance that Kira or Yaiba will actually try to kill anyone who comes after them. Their crimes are ruthless and more frightening than anything we've seen. Many detectives have already quit."

Sayu looked at him and said, "Dad, you should quit, too. I don't want you to die. What if they get you?!"

Mom nodded and said, "That's right. Your life is so much more important than some job."

He sighed and said, "I can't. I could never forgive myself if I walked away from this. I will not sit back and let evil triumph."

Mom and Sayu tried to talk him out of it to no avail.

I looked at him and said, "I think I speak for both me and Light when I say, we think it's honorable of you, Dad. We're proud to be able to call you our father."

Light nodded and said as we got up from the table, "And if anything should ever happen to you, Eren and I going to find Kira and Yaiba, and make sure they get executed."

Nice touch Light...

A bit sneaky and is a good enough trick to them...

Honestly, as along as everything falls within our plans, Dad won't die at the hands of the Death Note...

Light and I will become the gods of the new world, and our family will be protected...

We stepped into our room and pulled out the Death Notes. Light looked at me and asked, "Ready to purge the filth of the world some more brother?"

I nodded and said, "They say the pen is mightier than the sword... And I have to agree."

We both gave out a laugh as we began writing the names cleansing the prisons and streets of crime and chaos.

* * *

_SOUICHIRO'S P.O.V._

"We now know that Kira and Yaiba doesn't just target criminals. They'll kill anyone who opposes them." I said as everyone of the detectives on the case gathered in the common area.

"It's quite possible that we may all be killed by Kira and/or Yaiba. Think of your own lives, your families and all the others you'd be leaving behind. If anyone wants to leave this investigation, now is the time. You won't be demoted if you choose not to stay. You have my word. But if you are not absolutely sure, then we don't need you. You have to be willing to fight against them, even if that means making the ultimate sacrifice. That is all."

Everyone looked among one another and one by one, detectives left the room, leaving only, Watari, myself and and five other detectives.

I looked at them and said, "Five men, huh. Well six, including myself. Still I'm grateful to see there are as many as five of you willing to risk your lives to face evil."

"_That fact you've chosen to stay means you have a strong sense of justice. I trust all of you_."

We all turned our attention to the computer with the gothic 'L' and the masked Watari. Aizawa looked at it and said, "Ha, h-hold on a second. L just said that he's decided to trust us now, but honestly what reason do we have to trust him?"

Ide nodded and said, "Look, L. All of us have agreed to put our lives at risk to bring Kira and Yaiba to justice. So I hope you understand what this means. We were really stickin' our necks out here."

Aizawa walked closer to the screen and said, "But you never have to show your face, do you? You just give the orders. I don't see how you can expect us to work alongside you under those conditions."

I sighed and said, "L, if all of us are going to work together on this investigation, and if you truly meant what you said about trusting the six of us, could you come here so we can all meet in person?"

L remained quiet for a moment and he said, "_The thought had already crossed my mind. After all I did say that I trusted all of you_."

The screen changed to a typing format and a message came across the screen.

* * *

_I'm staying in a suite at the Teito hotel at the moment. But I'll be switching hotels every few days from this point on. _

_I want you to think these hotel rooms as the de facto headquarters of this investigation. _

_If this arrangement is acceptable to all of you, then split into two groups, and stagger your arrivals so you come thirty minutes apart. _

_Please arrange it so you are all here at midnight_.

* * *

"So he does want to meet us in person..." Matsuda said as we exited the building.

Ide looked at him and said, "Why is he seeking help now? There's only six of us. He solved all these difficult cases by himself in the past, so what makes this one so different? The way L's been conducting things so far, odds are he's gonna send a stand-in or a proxy of some kind to meet us instead of coming himself. It's not like we'd ever know."

Aizawa looked up and replied, "A proxy, huh? Well, that is possible."

Matsuda jumped in and exclaimed, "I believe L. I think we can trust him. And besides, I don't really see how we can solve this case without his help."

Mogi nodded and said, "I agree."

I looked at the group of men I had gathered and said, "From the beginning he's been very upfront about the fact that he would need the help of the police on this case. Perhaps we should think of it like... He's been waiting for this to happen all along."

Matsuda looked at me and asked, "Why would he do something like that?"

I replied quietly, "There were number of people on the task force who distrusted L before this investigation began. And once we got started, we had detectives resigning left and right. Following that, classified information was leaked. So I'm not surprised that he didn't trust us."

Matsuda's eyes widen and he said, "In other words he was waiting for the taskforce to get narrowed down to only those investigators he could trust. And to do that, he needed to weed out anyone who wasn't totally committed."

Ide hissed out, "If we're working with that guy, I'm leaving the task force. You don't have to worry. I won't try to follow you. I'm not interested in finding L."

Ide walked back inside and slammed the door behind him.

Ukita looked at me and said, "Well I think we can trust L, so I'd be willing to cooperate with him on this investigation."

Aizawa smiled and said, "Count me in."

* * *

_ARMIN'S P.O.V._

"Kira and Yaiba, it seems we are getting closer to each other in equal steps. It's only a matter of time, before we collide, so be it. I'm ready to show my face. I'll make my first public appearance as L. If you two ever manage to find out about these secret meetings, I'm sure you two would feel compelled to move in. That's what I'm counting on." Ryuzaki said as he looked out the window.

I sighed and said, "They should be here any minute Ryuzaki..."

He looked at me and said, "Good... Now remember, you are posing as my adopted younger brother... Try to refer to me as brother or Nii-san as much as possible. You may also call me Ryuzaki, but not as much as the other two... Alright?"

I nodded and said, "Alright... Nii-san..."

We both gave a small chuckle as I called him that...

Better get it out of the system before they arrive.

A knock came at the door and Ryuzaki then said in a cool monotone, "It's unlocked. Please. Let yourselves in."

The door opened and five men walked into the room.

They were the detectives from the task force... I knew as much due to the video feed coming from the computer Watari watched over.

The men looked at the two of us with questionable stares... Which was understandable...

They weren't expecting a 17 year old and a 20 year old to be standing in L's hotel room.

Ryuzaki looked at them and said, "I am L."

I waved my hand said in a dull like tone, "Hello... I am Aizumata."

Yagami looked at him and said, "This is him? Hm."

Matsuda nodded and said, "He's nothing like I thought he would be. Um... Who's the other guy? I thought we were just meeting L here."

Ryuzaki looked at me and said, "Oh, this is Aizumata Rue... My younger sibling who has been helping me on this case, due to the nature of the killings. He quite brilliant and has been a large contribution to our side of the case."

Ukita looked at me and back at Ryuzaki and said, "Younger brother? But you two don't..."

I responded before he finished, "I was orphaned at a young age... Nii-san took me in to his family at the orphanage... So, though we are not brother's by blood, we are brothers still."

Yagami nodded and said, "Hmmm... I understand... We've taken in a orphaned child into our family as well."

Oh yeah, this is the guy that took in Eren...

Dammit, that means I still can't see him until this whole mess is cleared out now...

Yagami and his men introduced their names to us and as soon as they finished, Yagami said, "I'm very sorry we're late. Currently the five of us are..."

Ryuzaki held his fingers up like a gun and pointed at the men making the mock noise of a gun...

Aizawa yelled, "What the hell was that?"

Ryuzaki looked at them and said, "If I was Kira or Yaiba, you'd be dead, Mr. Souichiro Yagami, chief of the NPA."

They all gasped at the realization and I said, "What Nii-san is saying is that both Kira and Yaiba needs a face and a name in order to commit murder. But I'm sure you've already figured that much out, haven't you? Please do not give out your name so carelessly. Instead, let's value our lives, right Nii-san?"

He nodded and made our way to the living room.

Matsuda looked at Yagami and said, "I knew that they needed a face to kill someone, but I don't remember any evidence to show that they needed a name, too."

Yagami looked at him and said, "There is no way to verify if this is related or not, but criminals whose names were never released publicly or whose names were spelled incorrectly in the media have not been targeted by either Kira nor Yaiba. We briefly went over it at one of our meetings."

Ryuzaki looked at them and said, "That's enough small talk for now. Come this way."

They all nodded and walked towards the living room.

I looked at them and said, "Please turn off all your cell phones, handhelds and any other communication devices, and leave them on the table right there."

Aizawa looked at me and asked in annoyed, "What do you think? we're gonna be using our cell phones during this meeting to leak information?"

Yagami looked at them and said, "It's all right. Just do as they say."

They all turned off the electronics and Matsuda whispered, "I realize they're been cautious from the very beginning, but I still can't tell if they trust us or not."

Ryuzaki replied dully, "No. I just find them distracting. I can't stand it when people's cell phones are ringing while I'm trying to talk."

Ryuzaki and I took our seats in the chairs, his like he usually does crouched up with his knees in his chest, and my legs crossed over one another like a child's with my dead arm dangling at my side.

He looked at the detectives and said, "Let me start by saying nobody takes notes on anything that's said in these meetings. That means when we will leave headquarters, any information we need is committed to memory. Please make yourselves comfortable."

Everyone took their seats and Ryuzaki began to pour coffee into two cups, sliding one over to me.

As I began putting sugar into the black cup of coffee, Matsuda looked at Ryuzaki and said, "Excuse me, L."

Ryuzaki added a few sugar cubes into his coffee and said, "Hm? From now on, I'll have to ask that you stop calling me L. It's Ryuzaki now, just to be safe. Ryuzaki Rue. And before you ask, yes, both our names are aliases, for oblivious reasons."

Matsuda nodded and said, "Ah, OK, Ryuzaki. If we know that they needs a name and a face to kill, couldn't we cut down on the numbers of Kira victims by keeping criminals' names from the news? I know there's not much we can do about names of criminals in prisons but... The less deaths the better."

I picked up my cup and said, "If we do that, we'll only be putting the general public at risk."

Ukita looked at me and asked, "The general public? Why?"

Ryuzaki replied, "Kira and Yaiba are both childish and they hate losing."

Yagami looked at him and asked, "But how do you...? Just what do you mean?"

L looked at his coffee and said, "Well, I'm also childish and I hate to lose. That's how I know."

Yagami sat up a bit and asked, "Ryuzaki. Aizumata. Would you mind being a little more specific for us?"

I took a sip of my coffee and said in the cool monotone, "Early on the investigation, Nii-san tried to provoke Kira and Yaiba with that broadcast. Up until then, we thought that Kira and Yaiba would only go after criminals, but as we all witnessed, they didn't hesitate to kill my brother's stand-in."

Ryuzaki nodded and said, "Also as soon as I said we knew they were in the Kanto region, in defiance they made sure their next victims came from within Japan, as if to say, 'What are you gonna do about it?' They have met each of my challenges head on and they have never missed an opportunity to return the favor. Now what do you think would happen if we try to use media restrictions to hide criminals from people like that?"

Matsuda looked up and said, "I guess..."

Ryuzaki sighed and said in a menacing tone, " 'If you choose to withhold the names of your worst criminals, we will kill petty criminals or the innocent. We're holding the whole world hostage, so who's it gonna be? We're not the evil ones here, but all those who oppose us by hiding criminals, you are truly evil.' "

I picked up a chocolate and said, "That's exactly how Kira and Yaiba thinks. In any case, let's look at another way we can use the media to draw them out."

Aizawa looked at us like we were crazy and questioned, "But how?"

Ryuzaki then replied, "How about something like this? 'Death of FBI agents infuriates the U.S. Latest killings anger the international policing community. Nations agree to send 1500 investigators to Japan.' For Kira and Yaiba this would be way beyond what they faced with the FBI."

I continued by saying, "They'll see everyone is a potential threat, even each other. Psychologically, they'll start to feel cornered, and that would cause them to take some kind of drastic action."

Ukita looked at us and said, "That's interesting. So they'll think there are 1500, when there're really only 8 of us. And since none of these investigators exist, Kira or Yaiba won't be able to kill them. It just might work."

"Well before we celebrate, we'll tell you the rest of our thoughts in the Kira and Yaiba case or as I call it K.Y. case." Ryuzaki said coldly.

He then continued by saying, "Kira works with Yaiba, no doubt in my mind... But it's only the two. They have had access to all our classified information."

Aizawa looked at us and asked in a angered tone, "What evidence do you two have that they are working together, let alone that there is only two of them?"

Yagami looked at him and said, "Hold on, Aizawa. Let's listen to their entire theory before asking questions."

I nodded and said, "We know they need a name and a face to kill, and to some extent they can control a victim's time of death and their actions before dying. We already know that much. Please keep that in mind. And listen carefully to what Nii-san and I have to say next."

Ryuzaki pulled out a marker and began drawing on the table as he spoke. "On December 14th, 12 FBI investigators entered Japan. Here we are on December 19th. Using prisoned inmates, Yaiba, with collaboration from Kira conducts experiments manipulating there victims' actions before they die. In other words, during this window of only five days, Kira and Yaiba became aware of the FBI's presence and obviously felt threatened. Because they didn't know any of their names or faces, they were at a disadvantage. They needed to know how much control they had over their victims before they could use it against the 12 agents. And as we all know, on December 27th..."

* * *

_EREN'S P.O.V._

We got a hold of a file which contained all the names and faces of the FBI investigators in Japan, and we succeeded in killing each one of them.

It's practically impossible to guess which agent gave the file to Kira and Yaiba. But I have to make sure that no one ever finds out that Light and I came into contact with Raye Pember.

I thought this over in my head while I sat at my desk looking over the dates in my mind, and by how quite Ryuk is, I assume Light is doing the same.

Ryuk looked at the both of us and asked, "Huh? How come you two are not using the Death Notes today? You two studying for those entrance exams?"

Light looked up at him and said, "Those are the least of our worries. Plus it's a little late to start now."

Mercy looked at us and said, "Oh? What are you guys doing then?"

I replied, "December 19th to December 27th, We've been most active during this period... Someone could very well catch on to this..."

* * *

_L'S P.O.V._

"During this period, to the best of our knowledge, at least 23 individuals died of heart attacks and 18 of aneurisms. But these victims were different from Kira and Yaiba's previous were all alleged criminals, ex-convicts or suspects in ongoing investigations. So legally speaking, they were innocent." I said as I pulled up the marker.

Aizumata then said, "What this indicates is that Kira and Yaiba had to manipulate these lesser criminals in order to kill those FBI agents. They killed that many people, so we wouldn't be unable to tell the decoys from those who were actually used. In truth, they probably only needed a few. They waited 8 days so the FBI could investigate other suspects, which meant there'd be no timeline linking them to their deaths."

I began writing on the table time line again and said, "I suspect Kira and Yaiba had to be one of the people being investigated by the FBI between the 14th and the 19th of December. In fact I have no doubt."

I pulled out the files from underneath my chair and said, "These are files provided by the FBI, and they contain additional information you might find useful. For obvious reasons, you are not permitted to take these out of this room, but..."

"Amazing! There might only be five of us, but with this much information we should be able to cover a lot of ground." Matsuda said as he looked though the files...

I was fighting off the urge to slap him... I hate being interrupted...

Aizawa looked at them and said, "We'll split into two teams: one team traces the FBI agents. The other looks at the heart attack and aneurism victims."

Matsuda looked at them and said, "There weren't that many people who had access to information from the headquarters, and of those the FBI only investigated a small group in the first five days."

I looked at them and asked, "So, does anyone have any questions?"

Aizawa looked at Aizumata and said, "Um yeah... Aizumata?"

"Yes?"

He then asked, "What's wrong with your arm? You haven't used your right arm this entire time... I haven't even seen you move it..."

He sighed and said, "Ah. I see you've taken notice... Well there's no point in hiding it... I was in a car accident a few months back, right before the start of the case. No one was killed, and no one had any life threating injuries but..."

I looked at him and said quietly, "Aizumata..."

He gripped his arm and said softly, "My right arm is paralyzed from the shoulder down... I can't move it and barely even feel it... So I have been rehabilitating to where I do everything with my left hand, as for my dead arm, it just dangles at my side. In public I wear a sling, but while I'm in private, I free it from all constraints..."

He looked up and asked, "Does it bother you? I can put the sling on if..."

Aizawa raised his hands in protest and said, "No... I was just wondering that's all... Sorry."

Aizumata smiled and said, "No it's fine... I suppose it's the most common question I get."

Yagami looked at me and asked, "Actually Ryuzaki, I do have one question for you. And it pertains to what you said to us earlier about how you hate to lose. Does the fact that you've shown your own face means that you've lost? By just being here are you admitting defeat to Kira and Yaiba?"

I sighed and said, "That's right. By showing my face and the face of my brother to you now and by sacrificing the lives of 12 FBI agents, I have lost the battle."

I then growled out, "But I'm not gonna lose the war. This is the first time I've ever put my life on the line. I want to show Kira and Yaiba that we're all willing to risk our lives if that's what it takes."

I smirked and said, "Hm, and that justice will prevail no matter what."

They all gave praises on how they now could do this and saw Yagami's face turn to a light smile, leading me to believe he and the rest of the detectives have accepted me as L.

I looked at them and said, "Before we go any further, I have to be absolutely sure that none of you are Kira or Yaiba, I need to speak with each of you individually before you leave today."

Mogi looked at them as I stood up to help Aizumata up and said, " Ha! What's the deal? He still doesn't trust us?"

Yagami looked at them and said, "No. I think it's a fair request. Try to see it from his perspective. Kira and Yaiba's been getting information from our headquarters from the very beginning. So there is a good chance that he is one of us, plus he has a little brother to defend all on his own. If someone gets close to him, it might put his brother in danger."

Matsuda nodded and said, "Chief's right. Working this case has given us a chance to see him in person, along with his younger sibling."

Aizawa then said, "They're risking their lives to be here."

Aizumata and I looked out the window and into the city.

Things are going well. Just one clue. Single decisive factor is all I need.

Just one thing.

My phone began to vibrate and I saw Watari's number on the phone. "_Ryuzaki... I have an update on those names Aizumata gave us to look out for..._"

I looked at the phone in suprise and asked, "Which names?"

He replied as I walked over to the computer, "_Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman, Zoey Hange, and Jean Kirstein... All was reported in the area where Aizumata woke up in about an hour... I am emailing you the details of the report_..."

I hung up the phone as I pulled up the screen with a report in detail from bystanders. "Aizumata!"

He looked at me and said, "Yes Nii-san?"

I replied, "It's seems some of your friends have made it here as well... We should fetch them and take them to an off side hotel for a while... I'll have Watari take you there immediately."

* * *

_LEVI'S P.O.V._

"Where the hell are we?!" I yelled as we slipped into an alleyway.

One moment we were looking for Arlet and the gang that took him 5 months ago, the next we're in a place I've never seen before... And I've seen everywhere within the walls.

What's worse is that our ODM gear is missing.

Erwin looked at me and said, "I'm not sure... But it's clear where aren't where we belong..."

Hange nodded and said, "Those people we asked, said that they never even heard of Titans... How is that even possible?!"

Kirstein nodded and said, "Something's not right here... The clothes, the buildings, how they talk... Hell there are carriages moving around without horses! Where the hell are we?!"

"Excuse me."

We all turned to see a elderly man dressed in a suit and he asked in a strange accent, "Are you four by chance, Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman, Zoey Hange, and Jean Kirstein?"

So someone did know us... What's going on here?!

Erwin nodded and said, "Yes we are. Who might you be?"

He replied, "I am Watari. I have been sent to take you somewhere safe."

We all looked at each other and looked back at the man. Jean then asked, "How can we trust you?!"

He sighed and said, "As Aizumata expected... To prove to you that I am trustable, I am to tell you the following phrase..."

I looked at the old man as he said calmly, "To rise above monsters, you must abandon your humanity. What we fight, we become. Fire with fire..."

That froze us solid...

That phase... That's what Arlet says all the time to Yeager!

So that means...

"You know Armin?!" Hange asked in a excited tone.

Watari nodded and said, "Indeed, now shall we be off?"

We all looked at Erwin and he nodded in agreement.

We all followed the man, down the street way to a building, lit up with lights... They must have a huge amount of candles and torches to keep the place lit up this much.

To my suprise when we got inside, there was no fires... Just lights...

What the hell is this place?!

We walked up a huge amount of stairs to the very top and walked into a hallway.

Watari knocked on the door and said, "Aizumata... I have them with me."

I heard a click on the door and a voice said, "Come in Watari... It's unlocked..."

Watari opened the door and let us into the room.

The room had a couch, a coffee table, some strange devices, and all sorts of sugar goods.

But what caught my attention was the young man standing near the window...

He was relatively short, and looked smaller than he did due to how he slouched. He was fairly thin with pale skin, that stood against the wrinkled long sleeved white shirt, wrinkled blue jeans, and bare feet. The young man's face was flawless with the exception of the dark circles underneath his dull and lifeless blue eyes. His hair was a mess and mixed between blonde and black.

It was so sloppy, I wanted to fix it, not to mention and wrappers and trash spread around... Ek! It's disgusting...

Then there was his right arm... It just sat at his side... It did not move, nor even fidget when he moved...

What there something wrong with it?

He looked vaguely familiar, but I never met a guy so... Messy and odd as him before...

Watari looked at him and said, "Here they are Aizumata. Shall I inform Ryuzaki?"

He nodded and said in a cold monotone, "Yes Watari... Please inform Nii-san as soon as possible..."

He placed his left hand on his face and said, "I called him that again..."

Watari gave a small chuckle and said, "Well technically he is your adopted older brother Aizumata..."

The old man left the room and Aizumata said, "Welcome... As you all heard, my name is Aizumata Rue. Please take a seat... We have a lot to discuss..."

Jean jumped up and said, "Not until we see Armin!"

Aizumata smiled and said, "Jean... You never change do you? Just straight to the point."

I looked at him and said, "Kirstein, do you know this guy?!"

Aizumata looked at us as he took a seat in the chair like a child, crossing his legs over one another and said, "Technically, you all know me..."

He reached into his pocket and said, "I just look different..."

He set on the table... A Scout's patch... A blood covered Scout's patch...

"It's the only thing from my uniform that was salvageable... The rest was caked in dried blood, mud, and parts of my flesh..."

I looked at him and saw the resemblance... Could this really be him? Could this really be...

"ARMIN?!" Hange yelled out in shock and utter suprise.

He smiled softly and said in the monotone, "The one and only..."

This was Arlet! He looks so different, so off...

I looked at him and asked, "What the hell happened to you and where the hell are we?"

He poured out some coffee and said, "Well sit down first off all. Secondly, I have been through a bit more than usual, and it brought back some... Old habits if you will... As for where we are it's a bit of a long story."

We all took our seats and he said, "First off Hange, I want to congratulate you."

She looked at him and asked, "For what?"

He pulled out a piece of paper and said, "Your theory of alternate dimensions being proved."

"It hasn't been proved... No one's traveled to these dimensions if they exist." She said calmly.

Armin smiled and said, "Well technically there are now 6 people who have moved to another dimension... 5 of which are sitting in this room."

Erwin looked at him and said, "Are you saying..."

Armin took a sip of his coffee and said, "Welcome to Shinjuku, that is within the Kanto Region of Japan... We are in a world, completely different from our own and nearly 200 years more advanced that us."

His words shocked us... We're not in walls anymore... There are no Titans here... And the technology more is advanced than ODM...

This is insane!

He looked at us and said, "Although there are no Titans here, there is still problems as you will come to find out..."

He looked at his coffee and said, "It's too damn bitter..."

He pulled out some sugar cubes, placed them in the coffee, and stir them in, all with his left hand.

Jean looked at him and said, "You seen how bad the Titans are Armin. Who back can this problem be?"

He took another sip of his coffee and said, "This world's major problems has names... Kira and Yaiba..."

Kira and Yaiba... Sounds weird.

"What so dangerous about them?" I asked.

He set the cup down and pulled out a large stack papers from the table.

He looked at us and said, "This is the list of all the victims all killed by Kira and Yaiba, since they began killing six months ago... That number increases by 3 pages every day..."

My eyes widen as I looked the sheer amount of papers, and how small the names were written.

They killed all these people...How?

Armin looked up and said, "I'm still now sure how but, Kira can kill with a heart attack and Yaiba with brain aneurisms... They can even control the actions of their victims before death... They can kill without being present, and choose the time of death... And all they need to kill them is their name and their face."

That caught the breath in my throat... Everyone's eyes widen in pure horror to discover that...

"Are you serious Armin?!"

He nodded and said, "Yes, I am... Let me explain a bit about this world to you, then we can discuss the K.Y. case in more depth."

* * *

_JEAN'S P.O.V._

"Your serious?! That how insane these guys are?! Killing criminals for their own twisted sense of justice! That's just sick!" I yelled as Armin finished showing us this thing called a video.

He told us about, the death row inmates, and 12 FBI agents killed by them, then showed us the video showing the stand in get murdered live.

Armin nodded and said, "To be simple, they are criminal geniuses, who have been predicting and countering every move Nii-san makes."

I looked at him and said, "Um... Armin... Who's this Nii-san guy you keep talking about? I thought this L guy is countering Kira and Yaiba."

Armin nodded and said, "To be simple Nii-san is the name I refer to L or Ryuzaki as he will have you call him. Nii-san is a Japanese honorific, meaning older brother, since he is my techincal step brother. When I first came here I was injured severly... Would have died if it wasn't for Ryuzaki and Watari... After I healed they offered to take me in, since I had no where to go, no one would believe my story, and the fact I could no longer work. I was offically adopted as Ryuzaki's little brother Aizumata Rue, which I sugest you call me when others are around unless I specify."

Hange looked at him and said with a smile, "So you have family now? Congrats Arm... I mean Aizumata, you deserve it after all the hells you've seen."

Levi looked at him and asked, "What was the thing about you now being able to work anymore? You look perfectly fine."

He sighed and said, "I knew this was coming..."

He pulled part of his shirt down just enough to see his right shoulder and the massive scar running though it.

Erwin looked at it and said, "The ODM pairing blades... The highway men... Dammit, one of them got a hit on you back when you disappeared."

He nodded and said, "They severed the nerve in my shoulder..."

He grabbed his right wrist and held it up. As soon as he let go it, just laid there on his lap, completely unmoving.

He looked down and said, "My right arm is paralyzed from the shoulder down... I can no longer use ODM, pairing blades, or even lift something..."

What?! That unreal...!

Of all the people, he the person I'd least expect to get hurt that badly.

He looked at Erwin and said, "I'm sorry but I won't be able to perform my duty as a Scout any longer."

Erwin sighed and said, "It's alright Aizumata... It's understandable."

He sat up and said, "But as I was saying eariler, Kira and Yaiba are extremely dangerous. They need both your name and face to kill, so I sugest you come up with alaisis, once you're a bit more familarized with the tech and the terms here, Nii-san and the rest of the investigation team will come here, and you'll pose as investigators hired by L and myself."

I looked at him and said, "That seems like the best option."

He nodded and said, "Once the case is over, we can finally go see him."

Levi looked at him and asked, "Who are you talking about Aizumata?"

He replied, "He disapeared one and a half years ago... About 3 months ago I discovered he's living here in Shinjuku, under his adoptive family's name."

The four of us stared at him intently and I finally said, "You mean..."

"Eren Yeager, or as he is now known as Eren Yagami, is alive and living with his adoptive family."

I smiled and said, "The damn idiot has been here the entire time! When do we get to see him so I can kick his ass?!"

Aizumata looked down and said, "Not for a long time... I haven't even seen him yet."

Hange looked at him and asked, "Why not?"

Armin pulled out another set of files and said, "As you know, Kira and Yaiba have been getting information from the police HQ, meaning that they are in or close to the police in some relation."

I pulled out a file and he said, "Detective Superintendent Souichiro Yagami, has three children, a son, a daughter, and a adopted son. Sayu Yagami, Light Yagami, and Eren Yagami. All three are under supspistion due to their ties to the police... Until the time that they are cleared, we can not have any contact with Eren."

Levi looked at him and said, "They suspect Eren? These guys are like geniuses, how the hell is Eren smart enough? Plus it not in his attitude to do something like this."

Aizumata pulled out the file and said, "Well there are some flaws in your theory Levi."

He held up some papers by the top and said, "Ever since Eren was taken in by the Yagami family nearly 2 years ago, he been on the fast track of advance learning."

He handed me the paper and said, "Those are the names of the top scores for the Nation Wide Exams, telling the student where they place against all other senior students in Japan."

I looked at the list and yelled, "Holy Shit! Eren is number two on this list!"

Hange grabbed it and said, "He's right! The one just above him is his adopted brother!"

Aizumata nodded and said, "Eren and Light are some of the most brillant students Japan has to offer. They are highly intelligent with I.Q. levels in the 200 range. Along with that the profile range puts him and Light Yagami in the tune with Kira and Yaiba, making them more supisious than before."

Aizumata picked up some chocolate and said, "Eren is a computer genius, breaking down firewalls, passwords, and encrypted software in the matter of minutes. While Light is equally talented when it comes to puzzle and problem solving."

He took a bite and said, "These facts make them suspects, along with those investigated by the FBI between the 14th and the 19th of December. Right before all the FBI agents were killed."

I looked at him and said, "But this is Eren we're talking about. The only thing he killed is Titans, and he only did that as a Titan!"

Aizumata sighed and said, "I don't want to suspect him either, but until they are cleared. He is a suspect and a high ranking one at that."

A soft ringing noise came from no where and Aizumata pulled out a device.

He picked it up and said, "Hello?"

I looked at Hange and asked, "Any clue what's he's doing?"

She giggled and said, "It a long range communtation device! He can talk to people that aren't here."

He looked at it and said, "Yeah, I updated them on the K.Y. case, Nii-san. I should have them updated on the tech in about a week or two."

So he's talking to his brother? This place is so weird...

He clicked the device and said, "We'll talk more tomorrow, you four get some sleep, I have a lot to inform you about in a small range of time. L wants you to meet with the Task Force tomorrow evening, instead of a week from now."


	6. False People

**CHAPTER 6: False People**

* * *

**Chapter Key:**

"Normal Talking"

**Writing and Reading in the Death Note**

"_T.V. voices, radio, messages, or phone calls_"

"_Distorted disguise voice_"

_**SHiNiGaMi EYeS**_

* * *

EREN'S P.O.V.

"You two already finished studying?" Ryuk asked as we placed our text books back on the shelf.

I nodded and said, "I guess so but I'm just a bit ansy."

Light looked at me and said with a smile, "We'll be fine. We haven't missed anything. The biggest risk We've taken so far was that bus-jacking incident. But they will never be able to connect it with Kira or Yaiba."

Light stood up out of his chair and said, "Fortunately for us, both the police and L don't know that Kira and Yaiba can kill people by means other than a heart attack or a brain aneurysm."

I nodded and said, "However, if anyone were to discover that fact, we'd be in a lot of trouble."

Light laughed and said, "Man Eren, you're usually Mr. Up-Beat, what makes this so different?"

I sighed and said, "Call it a sixth sense... I usually just have a feeling when something is going to go wrong... Need I remind you of the whole incident with the Female Titan?"

Light sighed and said, "Come on Eren, lighten up! Let's grab a snack before we do anything else."

I smiled a bit and said, "I really hope that Mom bought some of those Sweet Bean Buns... They're delicious."

I smiled a bit thinking about the sweet treat. Sayu gave me one after my first week in High School as a reward... I was immediately hooked on them... Now when I get the chance to get some, I make sure to buy enough to last me a while.

We walked down stairs to the kitchen to see Mom and Sayu talking to each other.

"What? Does it have to be now?" Sayu asked annoyed.

Mom nodded and said, "Your Father's been pulling overnighters with no change of clothes, so you're going to bring these to him."

Sayu sat up and said, "But Mom, I totally promised my friends that I would go out with them today."

Light looked at them and said, "Why don't I go? I could use a break."

Sayu smiled and said, "Thanks, Light. I owe you one next time."

Mom smiled and said, "Ah my two boys taking a break from their studies. Since Light's going to the station, what will you be doing Eren?"

I smiled at her and said, "A big update on our computers. It will take a couple hours but when it's done, our internet speed will be triple what it has been. By the way Mom, do we have any Sweet Bean Buns left?"

Mom sighed and said, "Sorry Eren. I forgot to pick some up."

I sighed and said, "That's okay... Love you."

She hugged me and Light and said, "And I love you too. Both of you no matter what."

This is what I needed... A reassurance in what we are doing... By cleaning the streets, people like Mom will fill the world.

We walked up the stairs, with Eren holding the bag and entered our room. Mercy looked at Light and said, "So I guess this'll give you a chance to spy on the police."

Light smiled and said, "I won't go further than the reception desk."

He pulled out a page of the Death Note and Ryuk began to cackle. "Ohh, you're bringing a page. Planning to kill someone?"

Light smiled and said, "No, but lately I'm bringing a page with me every time I go out, just in case. Hey Eren, you sure you don't want to come with?"

I sat down at my desk top and said, "Nah, I have to wipe our computers and update them to fit my story... Don't want anyone finding what's on these babies or it's all over."

Light smiled and said as he left the bedroom door, "Alright then, I'll be back in a couple of hours. I'll also bring back some fresh Sweet Bean Buns from the bakery near the station."

My grin widen as he closed the bed room door. I practically yelled out, "I have the best brother ever!"

Which it was a true statement... Light got my back and I have his...

We are brothers of the _Killer_ kind...

And we wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

LIGHT'S P.O.V.

"Another voice mail? That's unusual for Dad. I wonder if he's in a meeting right now." I thought aloud as Ryuk and I entered the police station. A woman stood at the desk talking to the receptionist.

"Please. I need to speak directly with someone for the Special Investigation Task Force. It's urgent." She said sternly as I approached the desk.

The receptionist replied with a sigh, "I'm sorry, Ma'am, but I can't help you. As I've told you already, there's no one at Task Force Headquarters right now."

There's no one at Headquarters? Dad's cell is turned off. What's going on?

The woman then said, "Can't you contact them somehow? I have information relating to the Kira and Yaiba Investigation."

The K.Y. Investigation? What could this woman offer?

"Look Ma'am, I'll call Headquarters one more time for you. One moment."

I stepped up to the other receptionist and said, "Hi, I'm one of Detective Souichiro Yagami's son, Light Yagami. I've brought my Father a change of clothes, but it doesn't look like he's in. Can I leave them here?"

The man nodded and said while taking the bag, "Sure. Hey, I haven't seen you in a while, Light? How's Eren these days?"

I smiled and said, "Oh, I'm sorry."

He laughed and said, "What? You don't remember? You and him helped solve The Insurance Fraud Murder Investigation. Sometime last year. But hey, no one remembers the receptionist, do they?"

I smiled and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm terrible with faces, but I'm sure Eren would remember you on the spot, he's good with names. Which reminds me I need to stop by the bakery on the way home. I just need to sign my name on this form, right?"

The receptionist nodded and asked, "So, Light. Does this mean you and Eren are gonna be helping us with the K.Y. Investigation, too?"

I nodded and said, "Sure. If all goes well for me and my brother, maybe we'll find Kira and Yaiba before L does."

The other receptionist put down the phone and said to the woman, "As I thought, there's no one at Headquarters. You are going to have to trust me on this, Ma'am. I'll be sure to give them your message as soon as I see them, I promise."

The woman glared and said, "That's not good enough. I have to tell them in person."

"Excuse me."

The woman looked at me as I said, "My Father is actually in charge of the K.Y. Investigation. If you'd like, I could pass your message on to him. His cell phone is off at the moment, but I should be able to contact him soon. A number of FBI agents were just killed and a lot of detectives have quit the case because they were afraid of Kira and Yaiba. So he is pretty busy right now."

The receptionist looked at me and said, "Ah, Light, it's probably better if you don't discuss this with..."

I smiled and said while turning on the charm, "True. But it's practically common knowledge at this point. Besides, I feel like I can trust her. You can almost see it in her eyes. She's a wise and careful person. You heard about what happened. And you must have figured out that the police had a leak of some kind. And that's why you wanted to tell them in person. You thought this through. Well, am I right?"

She nodded and said, "Yes..."

We both walked outside with Ryuk floating right behind as usual. I pulled out my phone and said, "I'm sure my Father will be calling me back once he checks his messages. When he does, I'll give you the phone and let you talk to him."

She looked at me and asked, "You sure that's all right?"

I smiled and said, "Oh, yeah. You understand why I can't just give you my Father's cell phone number, but I have no problem letting you use my phone to talk to him. You'll have to trust my Father and I, which I hope only too difficult for you."

I gave a laugh in hopes of gaining her trust, while Ryuk just glared at me.

She bowed and said, "Thank you so much."

Ryuk laughed and said, "Hehehe. She walked right into that one, didn't she?"

I smiled as we walked and said, "I've got to say, you must be pretty brave to be getting involved in the K.Y. Case like this."

She looked down and said, "Hm, not really."

I replied, "So according to you, Kira and Yaiba is some..."

I looked at her and said, "We've been talking and I just realized I don't even know your name. My name is Light Yagami; Light's written with the character for 'moon' and Yagami with the characters for 'night' and 'God'. Kind of weird, huh?"

Now take the bait...

"My name is Shoko Maki. It's written with the characters for 'shining,' 'ko' as in 'child', 'space' and 'ki' as in 'tree'."

I smiled and said, "Miss Maki, right?"

Ryuk began bursting out in laughter. What so funny Ryuk?

I looked at Shoko and said, "Miss Maki, I've been thinking about Kira and Yaiba's powers. And I believe they enable them to somehow control their victims before they die."

She nodded in excitement and said, "So do I. It's odd that you say that, because that's exactly what I have been thinking. Kira and Yaiba's able to control their actions before they kill them. But there's more to it. If my analysis so far is correct, Kira and Yaiba can kill in a number of ways, not just with a heart attack and brain aneurysm."

She knows?! Who the hell is this woman?!

"I don't think anyone else knows this yet. But if the police are willing to consider it, I bet it would help them catch Kira and Yaiba."

I looked at her and said, "You know, that possibility never even crossed my mind. So what you're saying is, anytime Kira and Yaiba wants one of their murders to go undetected, they wouldn't use a heart attack or a brain aneurysm."

She nodded and said, "Right. I'm almost positive that someone I know may have met Kira or Yaiba."

I looked at her a bit surprised and said, "Met Kira or Yaiba?"

I laughed a bit and said, "Hahaha, I'm sorry, but if a person came in saying they'd met Kira or Yaiba, the police would be more than a little skeptical, to say the least."

She sighed and said, "I know... That's why I need to explain it in person to someone from Task Force Headquarters. Otherwise, I'm afraid they'll just write me off."

I looked at her and asked, "But wouldn't it be better if you friend spoke to them instead?"

She looked down and said, "It probably would. But he's no longer alive."

What?!

My eyes widen a bit as she said, "He was one of the 12 FBI agents who came to Japan to investigate Kira and Yaiba."

An FBI agent who met Kira or Yaiba. Could it be...?

"You see, he was also my fiancée. While he was working, he got caught up in a bus jacking. And I have reason to believe that he met Kira or Yaiba on that bus."

Raye Pember... Damn Raye Pember!

"Is something wrong?"

I looked at her and said, "Nothing. I'm sorry to hear that he passed away. So what makes you think he met Kira or Yaiba on that bus?"

She looked down sadly and said in a whisper, "Because eight days after the bus was hijacked, he died along with the other FBI investigators. The same man had attempted to rob a bank two days before he hijacked that bus, and he dies in an accident just like that. I mean, really what are the odds? I've come to believe that Kira and Yaiba both set up that bus jacking. It was planned to bring them into contact with my fiancée in order to obtain information regarding identities of the other FBI agents so they could get rid of them all. Anyway what stands out to me is that the hijacker died in an accident. In other words, it suggests that heart attacks and brain aneurysms aren't the only way Kira and Yaiba can kill people."

This woman is a genius to say the least...

I looked at her and said, "OK. So the bus jacker didn't die of a heart attack or a brain aneurysm. And based on that, you're saying Kira and Yaiba has other ways of killing people?"

She nodded in confirmation.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I think that's a bit of a leap of faith?" I asked as Shoko stopped at the sidewalk crossing.

She replied, "There is no other way of looking at it. If Kira and/or Yaiba was controlling the hijacker, chances are either one of them killed him, too."

I then said, "I still don't see it Miss Maki."

She looked toward the sky and said, "I've been wondering about that bus jacking ever since my fiancée first told me about it. After he calmed down, I asked him for details. He didn't mention any names or anything like that, but he told me one thing."

I looked at her and asked in a calm tone, "What did he say?"

"That he'd been put in a situation where he had to show his FBI ID to someone. The operation was undertaken secretly without the NPA's knowledge. He wasn't allowed to show his ID. I think whoever saw his ID that day was responsible for the death of all of the agents."

Unbelievable. She figured it out. This was the oversight Eren and I were worried about...

But no matter... I still know her name...

"I understand. You are the only one who knows any of this. And you want nothing more than to avenge your fiancée by bringing Kira and Yaiba to justice, right? And now you are convinced that Kira and Yaiba can kill without using a heart attack."

She nodded and said, "Yes." I smiled and said, "There's no doubt in my mind that your deductive skills are excellent, but you can't deny that you have a personal interest in the case. Still, your theory is worth looking into. That's for sure. Your testimony could be central to the case. If what you're telling me is true, then it'll only be a matter of time before the police catch up with Kira and Yaiba. The person your fiancée showed his ID to on the bus that day, it had to be either Kira or Yaiba."

Shoko smiled and said, "That's right."

The lights changed colors and we began to cross the street...

That was close. This woman, if she'd spoken to the police before I met her, but it seems there's a God on my side after all, and not just a God of Death. Regardless of how she came to the conclusion, the fact remains this woman knows the truth. If she gives this information to the police, it won't take them very long to figure out that Kira is actually me and Eren is actually Yaiba. I have no choice but to eliminate her.

"Something wrong?" Shoko asked as I looked up at her.

I replied, "Oh, it's nothing. But the more I think about it, the more your theory makes sense to me. We can't waste any time. We need to start investigating it right away."

She then asked, "What? Really? Do you mean that?"

I nodded and said, "Yes. So, have you told anyone else about this?"

She shook her head and said, "No. You are the first person I've told."

Ryuk laughed and said, "Hehehe. You are lucky. But how will you get rid of her? It's not like you can do it here."

Well, you have a gift for stating the obvious, Ryuk.

I pulled out my Death Note page and ball point pen. Ryuk giggled and said, "Ahh. Aren't you bold?"

I smiled and said, "Let's get started. Could you please tell me the date and time of the bus jacking incident?"

She then began divulging the details of the bus jacking to me as I wrote, but nothing about the details of the incident...

No these were the details of her tragic death.

This way, no one will find her body. And even if they do, they would just assume that the death of her fiancée drove her to commit suicide.

Ryuk continued to cackle as I finished writing on the page of the Death Note.

What's so funny, Ryuk?

* * *

L'S P.O.V.

"I apologize for questioning all of you like that, but I'm afraid I had no other choice. I've determined that Kira and Yaiba is not among us." I said taking my seat once again.

All the men gave a sigh of relief to find out Kira and Yaiba wasn't one of us.

Yagami looked at me and asked, "Ryuzaki, how can you be certain that we are all innocent?"

I replied while pouring more coffee into my cup, "Well, to be honest, from the beginning I set a number of traps that would reveal if any of you was Kira or Yaiba. But after speaking with you one-on-one, I don't feel the need."

They all nodded and my phone began to ring.

I looked at them and said, "Excuse me."

I picked it up with two fingers and listens as Watari spoke.

Matsuda sighed and said, "Unbelievable. He tells us to turn off our cell phones."

I looked at my phone and said, "Understood. I'm just about finished here anyway. You got the key, so let yourself in along with the rest of the team."

I hung up my phone and said, "Watari is on his way with Aizumata and the rest of my team."

The all looked at me even more confused than before. Aizawa then asked, "Since when did you have a team?"

I replied, "Every good Sherlock needs a Watson... My Watson happens to be my brother and five other people that I trust with my life. Although this will also be their first time meeting me in person, so they may be a little surprised by my appearance."

* * *

LIGHT'S P.O.V.

"So that's everything. I'd like to report this incident to my Father if it's OK with you, that is."

She looked down and said, "Well, if it's all the same, I think I'd like to report it myself. And after talking to you, I've decided that it would be the best to do as soon as possible."

I nodded and said, "Hm. That makes sense."

We began walking back to H.Q. when I casually looked down at my watch.

Just 10 seconds until 1:15. I have to admit, I'd really love to see how she dies. But I can't be caught following her around. Go on. Hurry to your death Shoko Maki and make it gruesome...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"Kira and Yaiba will definitely be caught. Don't you think?" Shoko asked me as we walked.

Huh?

What the hell?! What's going on? It should have happened already!

This doesn't make sense. I don't understand why she is not leaving. I've had no problems making people kill themselves in the past. All I had to do was write the word 'suicide'. The criminals that Eren and I tested it on all hung themselves exactly when we experiments indicate that in the situation like this, I should be able to control a person's actions. So, what's wrong?!

Ryuk began to give out his venomous laugh once more.

Ryuk...

He laughed just like that when I was writing in the Death Note... And that's not all. I remember thinking it was bizarre how he laughed when I asked her name...

In fact he's reacted the same way every time her name comes up...

An alias!

* * *

ERWIN'S P.O.V.

"Ah... It's good to see you all again." Armin said as we entered the room.

Armin gave a quick run through on the tech we need to know to fit in and not look like outsiders, along with a set of aliases so that we would be protected from Kira and Yaiba, if they found out we were coming after them with the intent of catching them. They also gave us some new clothes, mainly like the suits we wore back in the walls, but Hange didn't have to where a skirt.

Watari looked at them and said with a small bow, "Gentlemen, it's an honor to meet all of you face to face."

The man with the poofy hair then said, "This person is Watari? Who are the other people?"

Armin looked at them and said, "This is the rest of our team. The blonde man is Erwin Shinozaki, the man with black hair is Levi Nakashima, the last man is Jean Toshuba, and the woman is Zoey Hatsune-Hange. These people are close friends of ours and some of the best damn detectives we had the privilege of working with."

He turned to us and said as he pointed out each individual with his good arm, "This is the remaining detectives of the Task Force. Detectives Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi, Ukita, and Yagami of the NPA. And all that leaves is for you to meet L..."

Matsuda looked at the other room and said, "He's in there... Um, what about your usual outfit Watari?"

The old man looked at him and said, "If I dressed like that, I'd be announcing to the world that I'm Watari. That's all it takes to give away the location of our Headquarters, Ryuzaki, and Aizumata."

I looked at him and said, "I thought this is where L is..."

"It is, but while you are working this current case for me, you will call me Ryuzaki."

I turned to the doorway to see who spoke to us. It was a man about 20 years old with shaggy black hair, pale skin with dark grey eyes that have circles around them. He slouched as he stood and wore clothes similar to what Armin was wearing.

This is the man that took in Armin? He looks like he can barely take care of him self.

Armin walked over to him and said, "How did the questioning go Nii-san?"

Ryuzaki replied, "As expected little brother, none of them are Kira nor Yaiba, meaning we can trust them implicitly with the confidential records of this case to them."

Watari stepped forward and said, "Well then, I've brought those items you requested. It's all here."

Ryuzaki nodded and said, Could you please pass them out to everyone once we're all seated?"

He nodded and everyone made their way to the seating area.

Armin sat like he did back in the other hotel, while Ryuzaki sat on his feet his knees tucked into his chest.

This man is... Odd... Very, very odd...

Armin pulled out some papers and said, "I see... So when are we getting the tapes of the Agents' deaths Nii-san?"

Tapes... Like the video thing...

You mean they caught that on footage... How?!

Ryuzaki then said, "By this evening around 10 o' clock is when the tapes will be here. Once we have that we have to compare the footage to the file records to see any differences to deduce if Kira and Yaiba has left us a clue, or even perhaps a falter in their plans."

To say the least he was beginning to impress me with his reasoning.

Watari pulled out the case and said, "Lady and Gentlemen, these are your new police IDs."

He gave on to each of us a badge with a picture of us on it with our fake names in it as well.

Jean looked at it and asked, "But what for?"

* * *

LIGHT'S P.O.V.

She used an alias.

That has to be it.

But Ryuk knew all along. He could see her real name with his eyes. That's why he wouldn't stop laughing.

I should've known it. She's been overly cautious from the beginning.

I see, it makes a lot of sense. She believes that Raye died because he showed his ID to Kira or Yaiba...

Well technically Eren only need to see his face, we just need to find out who he worked for...

So, of course she'd be careful not to reveal her own identity.

Dammit... I didn't think it would bite us in the back like this...

Hm, this isn't good.

It's gonna be almost impossible to ask her real name knowing she gave me an alias the first time. If I'm too persistent, she'll get suspicious.

What am I saying? It'll look suspicious that I even knew she was using an alias.

I need to get Eren down here. With his help, we can kill her easily and get rid of this problem.

She looked at me and said, "I should probably be getting back soon. Someone from the Task Force might be back there by now."

I nodded unwillingly and said with a plastered on smile, "Oh, yeah. You could be right. Let's cross our fingers and hope someone's there."

We continued to walked back down towards the H.Q.

Damn it. I'm running out of options here.

I have to stop this before it's too late.

I have to send Eren a text message discreetly, and have him catch a glimpse of her.

But it will take Eren a bit to get down here... I'm going to have to distract her.

I need a better approach. I can do this. I'm going to have to keep her talking until Eren get's here.

Ryuk looked at me and said with a laugh, "Hehehe. Hey, Light, you know, the deal I mentioned is still open, even if Eren already has them too. It's just like putting on contact lenses. Completely painless."

I looked down and thought about the deal... Would I be willing to give up half my life, just so I can learn this woman's real name?

No... I wouldn't. In fact it's not even worth considering.

Eren already has them, and I don't need them.

Now, quit wasting my time. Just shut your mouth, Shinigami!

"Excuse me. Do you still have business at the police station then? I'd like to go there by myself if you don't mind."

I nodded and said, "Yeah. No problem."

Perfect, now I can get Eren down here and we can kill this woman before she exposes us.

* * *

HANGE'S P.O.V.

"Our names and ranks are false and they aren't even in the NPA." Yagami said as we examined the fake badges.

This was great! Sure Ryuzaki seemed a bit odd, but hey so is half the Scouts, plus this plan is sure fire genius!

Matsuda looked at Ryuzaki and asked, "Why did you give us fake IDs?"

Armin picked up a sweet and said, "As you know, Kira and Yaiba both requires a name and a face to kill. We will confront him with that premise in mind, and I think it should be obvious why. As for why our team has the IDs as well, in public they will be pretending to be members of the NPA to assist you in the field. Power in numbers after all."

Ukita looked at them and said, "Yes, but of all the people, the police shouldn't use fake IDs!"

"Enough. What choice do we really have given the capabilities of our enemy? As long as you're working on this case, I think we're going to need all the protection and help one can get. It will be foolish not to use them." Yagami said as he stowed away his badge.

Matsuda nodded and said, "Yeah. You got a good point. Guess I should welcome you guys to the team."

I smiled and said, "Oh! This is so exciting! I can't wait..."

"Hange, calm the hell down. There just badges." Levi said dulling my excitement.

Man I hated when someone kills the moment when I really get excited.

Ryuzaki then said, "Remember any time you're in a situation where you have to give out your name to a stranger, make sure to use the name from your fake ID, understood?"

Everyone gave a nod and Armin said, "Right. And be careful not to take them out while in the presence of other police officers. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that could cause problems for us."

Watari walked up and said, "Very well, then. I'd like to request that you gentlemen wear these at all times."

He opened a case to reveal several belts. He handed them out and said, "As for you Ms. Hatsune-Hange..."

I smiled and said, "Please Hange will work just fine."

He nodded and said, "Very well. We have a special bracelet for you to wear."

He held out a lovely silver bracelet with various shapes, and more impressively, a charm of the Scouts symbol.

Levi picked it up and asked, "Ah... why belts and a bracelet?"

Watari held up the belt and said, "Each one has a transmitter hidden in the buckle and in the bracelet it's hidden in the winged charm that way it's well hidden. This will allow Ryuzaki and Aizumata to monitor your whereabouts. And when you press the buckle or the charm twice like this..."

He pressed the button on the buckle and his phone began to ring. He picked it up and said, "My cell phone will ring displaying your name and I'll call you back immediately, but you won't see my number displayed. In the morning, all of you who are actual detectives will go to the police station as usual. Then later on in the day, we'll use this method to confirm the name of Ryuzaki and Aizumata's hotel and their room number. Please use this for emergencies as well."

All the men began placing the belts on and Matsuda said with excitement, "No way! This is totally cool. I feel like some kind of secret agent going after Kira and Yaiba!"

Yagami looked at him and said, "Quiet, Matsuda. This is not the time to be fooling around. Knock it off."

His head sunk and he said, "Yes, sir."

I giggled a bit... I guess we're birds of a feather.

We want to be hyper-expressive, but we get shot down the moment we do it...

Oh well...

* * *

LIGHT'S P.O.V.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done, Light. After talking to you, I can be much more confident about my theory." She said as she left.

Shoko then began walking by herself, but I made sure to follow out of sight.

Considering that Ryuk mentioned that eye deal again, there's no doubt in my mind that she used an alias. At this rate, once she goes to the police with her theory about Kira and Yaiba being on that bus, and they look at all the people Raye Pember was investigating, it won't take them long to zero in on me and Eren.

Ryuk laughed and said, "Hahaha. Hey, she's leaving. So now what?"

I sighed and looked at my watch. I've got about 5 minutes before that woman gets to the police Headquarters.

Think. I need her real name. And I don't have much time to spare.

If this woman makes it to the police station and someone from the Task Force has returned by then, it'll all be over for me and Eren. I've gotta find out her real name and eliminate her quickly.

Only three minutes left until she reaches the station. Dammit what am I going to do?!

"Hey, need an extra set of eyes, Brother?" I turned around to see Eren and Mercy standing behind me.

I smiled and said, "Eren!"

He smirked and asked, "Who'd you expect?"

He looked over my shoulder and at Shoko.

"Is that her and do you have the Buns?" He asked deadly serious about them both.

I nodded and said, "Yeah that's her and no, not yet. Mind bumping into her so we can get them?"

Eren smiled and said, "Piece of cake."

Eren ran a bit forward and caught up to her. He tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me."

She looked at him and said, "Yes?"

Eren looked at her and said, "I know it's weird but, there's something that I should probably tell you."

She gave an uneasy look and said, "OK."

He extended his hand out to her and said, "I've been sent by L to find you Miss Naomi Misora."

Jackpot.

* * *

AIZUMATA'S P.O.V.

"Oh, and come to think of it, who's at the police station right now?" I asked as Nii-san handed me a new cup of coffee...

Great, now I'm calling him Nii-san in my brain too...

Oh well he is basically my older brother... No harm, no foul.

Yagami looked at us and said, "Actually no one's there at the moment."

Nii-san shook his head and said, "That's not good news. We need someone there at all times, work in shifts if you have to."

Yagami nodded and said, "I understand. Aizawa, I'll put you in charge of that for today."

Aizawa nodded and said as he was walking out the door, "Yes, sir. I'm on my way. Won't take me long."

I took a sip and said, "Now back to the matter at hand. The FBI agents that were killed, were under strict order not to show anyone, and I mean anyone their IDs. So the question is how did Kira and Yaiba get the names of the FBI agents?"

Jean looked at me and said, "Maybe one was a traitor and got double crossed in the end."

Nii-san shook his head and said, "Highly unlikely. If that was the case how the two get in contact, considering that the FBI agents were using a secure line only accessible by their superior and myself. Along with that they were trustworthy agents, family men and women, good citizens, not an evil bone in their bodies. I should know, I questioned them before even coming to Japan. So let me ask you Jean, do you really think there was a traitor among them? Or more likely, Kira and Yaiba threaten their families if they didn't cooperate with their demands? You choose."

* * *

EREN'S P.O.V.

"How do you know my name?! Who the hell are you?!" Naomi yelled a bit.

Not surprised after she went through all that trouble of coming up with a decent alias.

I looked at her seriously and said while holding out a card with a gothic letter 'L' on it, "Like I said, L sent me to find you. He sent me a picture with your name attached to it. He wants me to escort you and a Mr. Light Yagami to the new Task Force H.Q."

Naomi looked a bit surprised and said, "Seriously? Usually L only does computer or phones..."

I looked around and said in a whisper, "We have leads showing the leak in Police H.Q. so L is having me deliver messages the old fashioned way. He having me gather the most trustworthy out of the selections and having me direct them there. Mr. Yagami has helped with cases in the past, and L recommended you, after seeing that your fiancée had died because of Kira and Yaiba."

She seemed to calm down a bit and said, "Yes... I knew L from when I was an FBI agent... So I understand why L is being careful Mr..."

"Yeager. I'm Victor Yeager."

Mercy laughed and said, "Wow Eren... This is too funny."

I looked at my notebook and said, "Now all we need to do is find Lig..."

"Ms. Maki? I thought you were heading back to the police station." Light said as he walked up to us.

She looked at him and said, "I was... Why are you coming this way?"

He rubbed his head and said, "I forgot my brother's goodies back at the police station, so I was heading back. Why?"

Ryuk laughed and said, "Gahahaha. One lie after another. You two make it look easy."

Naomi looked at him and said, "Oh, um... Light...?"

He looked at her and said, "Yes?"

She replied with a bow, "You see, the name I gave you earlier, well, it wasn't actually my real name. I'm so sorry."

Light looked surprised and asked, "What do you mean? And who is this?"

Mercy giggled and said, "And the award for most believable cheesy acting goes to... Light Yagami!"

Shut up... We need to focus.

Naomi then said, "My actual name is Naomi Misora... I was using an alias, until I met L so I would be safe from Kira and Yaiba... But apparently Victor here was sent here to get us. What are the odds?"

Light rubbed his head and said, "Sure is crazy. Um... Mr. Victor? Do you have a number where I could reach my Father at? My Mom is getting worried."

I nodded and said, "Ah yes... We're in a dead zone right now, but I still can give it to you."

Light pulled out the Death Note paper and pen and began to write as I read off, "It's 1-423-7834..."

I watched as my brother finished writing with a flick of his wrist.

We made it in time.

Snow began to fall down from the sky in a steady beat as Light looked at his watch counting down the seconds.

Naomi looked at him and inquired, "Ah so, if you don't mind my asking, why do you keep checking your watch Light?"

Light slightly looked up and said with a small smile, "Oh, well, I guess it's because..."

"Because I'm Kira."

She stared in horror and backed away. "Huh?! Mr. Yeager! Did you just..."

"Kira, you're quite the dramatic one, aren't you?" I said stepping next to my brother.

She looked at me with wide eyes and whispered, "Mr. Yeager...?"

Light looked at me and said, "And you're one to talk Yaiba... I mean you discovered her name just by looking at her."

Naomi froze and her eyes hazed over. She began to walk away in the snowy area.

Light looked at her and asked, "What's the matter?"

She replied unemotionally, "There's something I have to do..."

Eren pulled out his phone and said, "Hm. Our Father's cell phone might be available now. Do you want to see if you can talk to him?"

She then said, "No thank you. I have nothing to say to him."

Light looked at her and said, "Then, good bye... Naomi Misora."

She vanished from sight as the snow began to collect.

I sighed and said, "Well that's done."

Eren looked at me and said, "So Bean Buns?"

I laughed and said, "You're such a goofball Eren. Let's go and get them..."

* * *

LEVI'S P.O.V.

"That was footage from surveillance cameras at the station. The death of one of the FBI agents is captured on here." Aizawa said tiredly as he pulled out the tape.

We had been reviewing the tapes of the FBI agents deaths for the last 3 days.

3 days without sleep... Everyone except Armin (Now Aizumata), Ryuzaki, and Watari was tired from the lack of sleep, but we continued going.

Although we had only small notions on the ideas of video, the Scouts members including myself looked through the footage as well and reading over the reports diligently.

Honestly for how messy Ryuzaki and Aizumata is, they keep a rather organized set up.

Ryuzaki looked at Aizawa and said, "Let's see the following scenes again. Raye Pember passing the ticket gate on his way in, then him boarding the train, and finally the part where he dies on the platform."

He nodded and said, "Yeah, just give me a minute..."

Jean held up a paper and said, "Um, so based on the records I have here, Raye Pember comes through the West entrance of Shinjuku station at 3:11 pm. Then at 3:13 he boards a train on the Yamanote Line. But even if he was following someone at that time, I think it's gonna be very difficult for us to draw any real conclusion from this blurry video. Then at exactly 4:42 p.m..."

Watari walked over and handed out cups of coffee...

Thank god they have that here. I don't think I could survive without coffee.

Jean looked at him and said, "Thank you Watari, I really needed this."

Jean turned back to the paper after drinking a sip and said, "Like I was saying, at 4:42 p.m., he exits the train at Tokyo station and dies on the platform."

Ryuzaki took a sip of coffee and said, "It's quite strange, don't you think?"

Yagami looked at him and said, "I'm sorry. What do you find strange? "

Matsuda nodded and asked, "What is it? Did you notice something?"

Aizumata tapped his good hand on the table in a pattern as he said, "We know that Raye Pember got on the train, and then an hour and a half later he got off and died on the platform. But Yamanote line only takes an hour to complete its circuit. And more importantly there's the envelope."

I looked at him and asked, "What do you mean by that Ar- Aizumata?"

Ryuzaki pressed a button and the video stopped, showing a frozen image of Raye Pember. Ryuzaki looked at me and said, "He's holding what looks like an envelope when he passes through the ticket gate."

Hange jumped up and said, "Oh, you're right! It's there under his arm. But in the footage right before his death, it's gone! I can't believe you two actually caught that."

Erwin pulled up some papers and said, "Well I don't see an envelope on this list of his personal effects."

Aizumata stared at the video and said, "Which means it was left on the train. And if you watch closely the very end here, it seems like he's straining to look inside the train before the door's close. You can see right here."

I looked at them and said, "If that's the case, do you two think it could mean something or is it just pure coincidence?"

Ryuzaki looked up a bit and said, "Wouldn't it be interesting if Kira and/or Yaiba was on that train?"

Jean looked at them and said, "That's impossible..."

Aizumata took a sip of coffee and said, "I admit I find it hard to believe as well. There's no reason for Kira or Yaiba to come to the scene of their own crime when they can kill from a distance. Well, maybe they were counting on us to make that assumption, and figured they could get away with such a bold move. But this does narrow it down quite a bit if they were on that train... But until more evidence is found it's only a hypothesis."

I looked at the screen at the dying man straining to look inside with his last bit of power he had left...

The man was innocent... He helped people and protected them... And now... Now he's dead because someone gets a thrill out of causing misery...

Kira... Yaiba... When we find you two, I'll make sure that you get the worst execution possible...

Perhaps they'll let us take you to our world and let Titans eat you...

A monster eating a monster...

Now that would be justice...

* * *

RYUK'S P.O.V.

"What's going on with you two, Light? You and Eren haven't stopped writing criminals' names in the Death Note for four days straight. So what are you trying to prove? I don't see the point in writing these names weeks in advance. I've never seen the Death Note used like this." I said looking over the eldest Yagami's shoulder.

It was true, they only stopped to get food, drink, and sleep, and absoultely nothing else.

He replied without looking up, "Consider it insurance. Suppose that one of sons of the Detective Superintendent of the NPA was hospitalized, if criminals stopped dying at the same time, it wouldn't be difficult to connect the two."

Mercy took a sip of tea and said, "So that's what this is."

Eren nodded and looked up at the female Shinigami. "Are you two sure that we can use any date as long as it's before the end of a person's predetermined lifespan?"

I sighed and said, "Well, I can't guarantee it because we Shinigami don't normally work that way, but I suppose anytime before the end of their lifespan should work."

Mercy nodded and said, "It's about the same for me too."

Light looked at us and said, "We really can't count on you two, can we?"

I picked up and apple and said with a hardy laugh, "You got that right."


	7. Watching the Enemy

**Chapter 7: Watching the Enemy**

* * *

Chapter Key:

"Normal Talking"

**Writing and Reading in the Death Note**

"_T.V. voices, radio, messages, or phone calls_"

"_Distorted disguise voice_"

_**SHiNiGaMi EYeS**_

* * *

L'S P.O.V.

"Yes? ...Yes, would you please hold for a moment? Ryuzaki, it's Ukita at the NPA. He says he's on the phone with someone from the tip line who has information for us." Watari said as he held up the disposable mobile phone.

I nodded and said, "Right. Then give Ukita the number for line 5 and ask him to have the informant call that line instead, it will be safer that way."

Aizumata looked at Matsuda and said, "Mr. Matsuda, it's OK for you to turn on your cell phone now. Actually please turn it on right away."

He nodded and turned it on immediately only to have Aizumata take it and said in a nasally voice, "Yes, this is Suzuki, head of Kira and Yaiba's Investigation Public Information Division."

He looked at me and said, "Raye Penber's fiancée...? Naomi Misora."

I replied, "I heard that name before."

Watari pulled up her file on the computer and immediately I recognized her.

"Ha! So it's her. She's from the Los Angeles BB murder case. That's right. She was working under me. I guess she must have come to Japan with her fiancée."

Aizumata hung up the phone and said, "Well, apparently she's been missing since the day after her fiancé died."

Matsuda then said sadly, "I'm sure that anyone in her situation would be pretty depressed. Was it…"

Hange then said, "Suicide?"

I replied seriously, "No. The Naomi Misora I knew was strong, not to mention, she was also an excellent FBI agent. If anything, it's more likely she'd be trying to catch Kira and Yaiba. If she came to Japan with Pember, it's possible that she may have found a lead."

Levi then said, "If that's the case, did Kira or Yaiba manage to get to her first?"

I sat up a bit and said to the group, "Everyone, at this point I'd like to focus our Investigation on only those people who Raye Pember was tailing. In particular he was assigned to two police officers and those closest to them."

Yagami nodded and said, "Very well. Who are these two individuals he was investigating?"

Aizumata sat up slightly and said, "Deputy Director Kitamura, along with Detective Superintendent Yagami and their families."

There was a gasp running throughout the room as the implication was delivered. I then said emotionlessly, "At this stage, I'd like to place wiretaps and surveillance cameras in both households."

Matsuda stared at me in horror and practically yelled, "Surveillance cameras, Ryuzaki?!"

Aizawa growled out, "I don't see how you can even consider this. If it got out, we'd have a civil rights scandal on our hands. We'd all lose our jobs."

Aizumata glared at him and said, "You told me and Nii-san, you'd be willing to risk your lives for this Investigation, but you wouldn't risk your jobs?"

Hange looked at him and said, "But what about..."

She was interrupted by Yagami. "Ryuzaki. Aizumata. What are the odds of that Kira and/or Yaiba is in one of these households?"

Aizumata bit his thumb and said, "Maybe 10%, No, it's closer to 5%."

Jean shook his head and said, "Seriously? I'm sorry, but it's not worth the risk."

"No."

I turned to see Erwin standing next to Yagami as he said, "Of all the people we've investigated so far, not one of them seemed even the least bit suspicious. Even if there is only a 1% chance, we simply can't afford to ignore it."

Matsuda looked at his chief as he and said, "I don't have to tell you how offended I am to learn my family is under suspicion. Having said that, just go ahead with it. And make sure that you install them everywhere. I don't want any blind spots in the house, and that includes the bathroom."

I nodded and said, "Thank you very much. That was my intention." Aizawa looked at him and said, "Come on, chief. You don't have to agree to this."

Matsuda nodded and said, "Yes, he's right. Think about your family. You have a wife and a daughter at home, don't you? And Eren..."

He looked at them and said with a glare, "Yes, I'm well aware of that fact. But there is no point in doing any of this if we can't be thorough. Now I suggest you keep quiet."

Matsuda looked down ashamed and said, "I'm sorry."

"No. It's OK."

I looked at the group and said, "As a courtesy to the chief and his family, only he and I will conduct surveillance on their home. Watari, how long will it take to prepare the wiretaps and cameras we need?"

Watari looked up from his laptop and said, "Well, starting tomorrow, I can set them up at any time provided we know when both houses will be empty."

Levi looked at Aizumata and said, "We need to talk... You, me and your brother, Aizumata."

* * *

LIGHT'S P.O.V.

"See you guys later." Kirto said as we walked away.

Eren smiled and said, "Yeah. See tomorrow."

We walked up to the front door and I tried to open it only to find out it was locked.

I raised a brow and said, "What? Is no one's home yet?"

I unlocked the door and Eren said, "Hey we're home."

I shrugged and said, "Well I guess we're the only ones here..."

Eren was already at the cabinets with his bag of bean buns in hand and one in his mouth.

I laughed and said, "Come on bun boy. We have to study for our entrance exams."

We made our way up to our room and I was opening the door when I saw it... Someone was in our room.

I opened the door to see Ryuk and Mercy waiting for us. Ryuk looked at us as we entered the room and said, "How's it going? I don't think anyone else is in the house right now, do you wanna play some video games?"

Eren and I ignored him in fear that our room was bugged.

Mercy floated in front of us and said, "C'mon. It's been a while. You listening? Hey, Light! Eren!"

I looked at Eren and said, "Hey did you pick up this weeks issue?"

Our code for we need to get out of the house.

He replied, "Oh... Sorry. Want to go and get it with me?"

I smiled and said, "Sure, just remember to put the piece of paper back in the door."

* * *

L'S P.O.V.

"I don't believe it." Yagami said as he watched his adoptive son slip paper into the door.

He looked at the screen and said, "I never knew they went to such great lengths. What could he be hiding in there that they don't want anyone else to see?"

I looked up from my piece of cake and said, "For 17-year-old kids, I wouldn't say this kind of behavior is particularly abnormal. When I was their age, I did strange things, too."

I looked at him and asked as I took a bite, "Have you ever talked to your sons about the Investigation?"

He glared at me and replied, "Of course not. I've never once revealed classified information to my family. Besides, I don't get to see them too often these days and usually as soon as I get home, all I can do is sleep."

I nodded and said, "I understand."

But at the time I couldn't help but think back to my conversation with the Scout Captain.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

"You wished to speak with me and Aizumata." I stated as we entered the back room.

Levi wished to speak to us in private, the reasoning it is almost 72% chance that it's about their world, 16% chance it's about Eren, and a 12% chance it's about the cameras.

Levi glared at us in his usual scowl and said, "We can't leave the rest of the team in the dark much longer on who we are and where we're from."

That surprised me a bit... I did calculate this possibility but never expected to happen.

Aizumata looked at him and said, "I see... Leaving them in the dark on the fact we know Eren and that we're from a different reality could as easily kill us just as Kira or Yaiba would."

Levi nodded and said, "Wait until the this surveillance is over with then tell them..."

He began to walk out of the room and he said, "Just keep this in mind you two... We have your back so remember to have ours too."

With that he left the room leaving me and my adopted brother alone.

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

What did he mean by that?

Was he talking about the team of investigators or the Titan slayers, or perhaps both?

Either way, the truth will come out after this ordeal...

But not all of it...

Just enough so that they will know what we're dealing with.

* * *

EREN'S P.O.V.

"Where exactly are we goin'? Light, Eren, don't ignore me when I'm talking to you two, or I'll get mad." Ryuk said as we walked down the sidewalk.

I looked at my brother and said, "I think we're far enough away."

Light nodded and said to the floating Shinigami, "You two need to listen to me. There's a very strong possibility that there are wiretaps and maybe surveillance cameras hidden throughout the house."

Mercy looked at us and said, "Really? But that piece of paper was still in your door, wasn't it?"

Light nodded and said, "That's true, but we left the paper in the door in a way that would be obvious to anyone entering the room."

I then added on, "The real test is the handle."

The two death gods looked at us and I continued by saying, "When that door's closed, the door handle automatically returns to a horizontal position and it won't go any higher than that. But whenever we close the door, Light will adjust it slightly. Instead of letting it sit horizontally, he would lower it by about 5 mm. When we get home and try to open the door, if the handle is all the way up, we can be fairly certain that someone was in our room."

Light nodded and said, "That method alone doesn't tell us if our door was actually opened. So Eren puts a mechanical pencil lead in place as well."

Ryuk looked at me and asked, "So, what do you do with it?"

I smirked and said, "It goes on the hinge. After I close the door, I take the pencil lead and rest it on the hinge in such a way that would break if the door happens to be opened by anyone. Normally I take it out myself when I get back home. When we got home from school today, Light and I, both noticed that the pencil lead was broken."

Mercy looked at us and said, "Now that you mention it, I do remember that."

Light nodded and said, "First the door handle, then the lead. We know someone was in there today."

Ryuk then brought up the dumb answer to our question. "Maybe it was your Mother."

Light shook his head and said, "Our family wouldn't have noticed the piece of paper. What's suspicious is that someone took the time to put it back in the door."

I nodded and said, "It's like someone wanted us to believe no one was in there, but the real question is who?"

* * *

"God, I'm so embarrassed on buying this..." I mumbled as we left the conveyance store with the...'hem' reading material in hand.

Once we were far away enough, Light and I then responded back to the Shinigami. "By the way, Ryuk. What about your apples? Same goes for your tea Mercy." Light asked as we walked.

Ryuk scratched his head and said, "Apples? Ah! That's right! Surveillance cameras! Once the apple is in my mouth, no one can see it, but while I'm holding it, it looks like it's floating!"

Mercy then practically squealed, "Same goes for my tea!"

Light then said, "I thought so. You told me that Shinigami can't die, so I guess it won't kill you to stop eating apples for a while, and for you to stop drinking tea."

Ryuk then began to beg, "Oh, don't you think that a bit much, come on! I never told you this, but apples are to me what cigarettes and alcohol are to humans. Do you see what I'm saying? I even get withdrawal symptoms."

Mercy nodded and said, "The same thing happens to me too! Don't let the symptoms start!"

I looked at them and asked, "Oh yeah? What kind of symptoms?"

Ryuk yelled out, "Our bodies gets all twisted, we do handstands. It's not pretty!"

Both me and my brother said at the same time, "We don't need to see that."

"I know."

I sighed and said, "OK. Here's the thing. Unfortunately we already gave L the hint that Shinigami love apples and tea, so we just can't afford to take the risk."

They stared at us and Ryuk muttered out, "When did you...?"

With Mercy finishing by saying, "Do that...?"

Light let loose a devious smile and said, "If it's so important for you to eat apples and you to drink tea, you'll have to find out where all the cameras are hidden. If you're lucky, you might find a blind spot where you can eat them and you can drink it without being seen."

Ryuk and Mercy smiled and flew towards the house as fast as they could.

"Yeah. The camera search! Sounds so interesting!" Mercy quipped as she passed through the outside wall.

* * *

SOUICHIRO'S P.O.V.

"I can't believe my sons looking at those magazines!" I yelled as I watched my two sons looking at... Pin up girls! Of all things!

I thought I taught them better than that!

Ryuzaki looked at me and said, "It's normal for 17-year-olds. But it seems contrived. It's too obvious. The only reason they didn't want anyone in their room is because they have these magazines. That's they want us to think."

I glared at him and said, "Hey, those are my sons you're talking about! Are you honestly telling me that you suspect them?"

He nodded and said, "I do suspect them. That's why I placed wiretaps and surveillance cameras in your house and Deputy Director's house."

For the love of God let's hurry this up, so I can prove my sons innocent.

I mean Light is too kind to kill. And Eren... After what happened to him, he doesn't even like kitchen knives let alone kill someone.

But still... I'll let Ryuzaki continue until he finds nothing.

* * *

LIGHT'S P.O.V.

"Ah? I've found a camera in the air conditioner." Ryuk stated with suprise as me and Eren looked at the magazines we picked up.

It wasn't that hard to assume they were looking for a secret, so we might as well bait them.

Hmm, so they've really put cameras in here. They must've bugged the place as well.

Even if this is a K.Y. case, I didn't think the Japanese police would ever go this far.

This must be L's idea. Which means they've narrowed down their list of suspects. By now they must've figured out that it was someone who Raye Pember was investigating or they wouldn't have gone to all this trouble.

Eren closed his magazine and said, "Man, these covers mislead you all the time. What about yours Light?"

I nodded and said, "Next time, I'll let you pick them out alright?"

No. Given the situation, it's safer if we just assume we're their prime suspects and the only ones being watched.

It'll be OK. Luckily we've prepared for this kind of situation.

"Hey, Light. Eren. Come on! Dinner is ready!"

Eren smiled at me and said, "Race ya!" As he ran out of the room.

I laughed a bit and said, "You're so on little brother!"

* * *

AIZUWA'S P.O.V.

"Damn... This is so dull..." Jean complained as he helped us examine the Kitamura's home.

I had to admit it was boring especially for a guy who looked like he just got out of collage.

Just them my cell phone went off. I picked up and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Aizawa."

Of course... Ryuzaki knew my phone number...

Why am I not surprised?

Ryuzaki mumbled out, "Are the Kitamuras watching television now?"

I looked at the screens and sure enough they were, except Deputy Director Kitamura was out of the house.

I quickly replied, "Yes. He's not home, but the other four are watching while they eat dinner."

Then I heard over the phone Aizumata ask, "What channel?"

I looked at Matsuda and he said, "It's channel 4."

Ryuzaki then said, "Please tell Watari, to contact the broadcasters and tell them to play our message."

The phone hung up and I gave his instructions to Watari.

The old man nodded and said, "Very well. Understood."

* * *

EREN'S P.O.V.

"Thanks for dinner Mom! That was fantastic!" I said with a smile as I picked up my plate.

Mom smiled and said, "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. I mean you and Light's entrance exams are coming up and I want my boys to do their best!"

I felt my cheeks fill up with blush and I said, "Mom...!"

Light laughed and said, "It's alright Eren. Mom's are meant to do that... Just be glad it wasn't in public."

I smiled and said, "Yeah... I guess so."

"Huh? What's this?"

I looked to see that Sayu's movie that she was watching had words appear on the bottom of the screen.

She then began to read it aloud. " 'ICPO? They are saying that in response to the Kira and Yaiba Murders Interpol has decided to dispatch a force of 1,500 investigators to Japan. The Investigators were drawn from law-enforcement agencies of its member nations.' 1,500 investigators? Wow."

Chances are that they've got cameras in the living room as well.

Regardless of whether this news is real or not, it's obvious they are just trying to evoke a reaction from me and Light.

L, this is the exact same trick you used last time.

I then stated with a small smile, "The ICPO sure is stupid."

Sayu looked at us with brow raised and Light stated in response, "I mean there's no point in making this announcement. If they are gonna send all these people here to investigate, shouldn't they keep it a secret? Even the FBI agents who were secretly investigating were killed by Kira and Yaiba. Why, would this be any different?"

I nodded and continued by saying, "If you ask me, this is nothing more than a desperate attempt to shock Kira and Yaiba in the hopes that he will reveal themselves somehow. Quite frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if Kira and Yaiba sees right through this."

Take that L, you bastard!

Fool us once shame on you, fool us twice shame on us...

We're going to beat you dammit!

Light smiled and said, "Thanks again for dinner, Mom."

Light went to the cabinet and picked up a bag of chips along with a brand new bag of my favorite buns.

Sayu looked at us and said, "You're eating a bag of chips Light? You just had dinner. Your good looks are gonna go down the drain if you keep that up. And more Buns? That's not surprising I guess..."

Light looked at her and said, "It's a late night snack for studying."

I gave a goofy smile and said, "Yep. Plus you know I love these things!"

Soon me and my brother we're back in our room seeing Mercy and Ryuk exhausted and lying on my bed.

Ryuk then said, "I think that's it. We found every camera they put in the house. I guess Shinigami get tired when they work hard."

Mercy looked at us as we sat down and stated, "Now let us explain where they all are. It's a little bit complicated, so listen up. There's nothing I hate more than explaining something twice."

Light looked at me and said, "All right. It's time for us to hit the books."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I hope we can get the basic done quicker than last time."

We looked down at our books and Ryuk said, "There sure are a lot of cameras in this room. We counted 64 in total. I guess whoever put them here expected you and Eren to at least find some of them."

It has to be L.

He had no qualms about putting a death row inmate in his place when he declared war on us.

It's pretty clear he doesn't know any limits.

Ryuk looked up in despair and said solemnly, "Oh, what I want to know is how am I gonna be able to eat apples."

Mercy hung her head and muttered out, "Not to mention my tea..."

Obviously that's impossible now, isn't it?

Ryuk looked at us and said, "Oh, yeah. I guess you two can't talk in here. But we better discuss this outside tomorrow?"

Light smiled and said, "OK. I think I'm getting a hang on this now. How about you Eren?"

I rubbed my head and said with a slight chuckle, "Other than the history part... So far so good."

Judging by the number of cameras he's planted, he's planning to make a decision within a short period of time.

Any normal person would slip under these circumstances. But it won't be that easy with me and my brother, L.

I opened up my bun bag with a smile looking at the hidden Death Note page, pencil, and mini T.V. which I've muted.

This is the closest you get!

We've set things up so that criminals will continue to die over the next three weeks. But L is aware by now that Kira and Yaiba can control the times of deaths of his victims.

Therefore, to avoid suspicion, L needs to see that criminals whose names are broadcast continue to die and more prisoners who are sent to prison while we have no access to that information.

Ryuk started doing a handstand and yelled, "Ahhhh. The symptoms are starting!"

Mercy looked at us and said, "Yeah... I'm going to the attic until it's safe to talk. I really don't want to do hand stands in front of you. Blink if you understand."

Smart Shinigami.

I blinked in confirmation and she floated away.

I smiled as I continued my work as a student and as Yaiba.

We're gonna show you, L. With Ryuk and Mercy's information and our preparations, Light can continue to kill criminals whose names are broadcast on the news, and I can kill the incardinated while masquerading as a typical high school student studying for their entrance exams.

Just watch us, L.

We'll solve equations with the right hand, and write names with the left.

I picked up another bean bun and popped it into my mouth.

I'll take a Bean Bun and eat it!

We finished up our homework and our killing for the night and turned of the desk light.

Now a criminal in jail who I should have no knowledge of will die of a brain aneurysm, and a criminal who Light should have no knowledge of will die of a heart attack in the next 40 seconds. And the witness to our alibis is L himself.

Light looked at me and asked, "Do want to play a game before bed?"

I smiled and said, "Sure. How's Mortal Combat X (epic!) sound?"

Light grinned and said, "I'm so going to kick your butt!"

I laughed and said, "You can try!"

All right. Just a little bit longer and we'll be the Gods of the new world.

* * *

AIZUMATA'S P.O.V.

Dammit, they did it again!

Yaiba and Kira are still killing!

I walked into the room with my dead arm tucked up into my sling so I didn't make Chief Yagami uncomfortable.

I looked at my adoptive brother and said, "Nii-san."

He looked at me and asked, "Yes, what is it, Ototo?"

Ototo?

He just called me his little brother...

He actually called me Ototo!

Is this genuine or is it just an act for Chief Yagami?

I'll have to ask him later but still this was great!

I looked at him and stated blandly, "I just got off the phone with Watari... Apparently, a few minutes ago, a bank clerk being questioned on suspicion of embezzlement and a purse snatcher being held in a detention center, were broadcast on the news, they both just died of sudden inexplicable heart attacks. Along with that two new inmates to Fujiyama Prison just collapsed of brain aneurysms..."

Yagami then yelled out, "It's them again!"

He was more than likely excited that his family was cleared for the moment... But knowing Nii-san he'll still observe them.

Nii-san looked at the screens and said, "While all that was happening, at your home, your wife and daughter were watching television. When that was over they turned the TV off and didn't watch anything afterwards. From just past 7:30 until 10 o'clock, your sons have done nothing but study, then proceeded to play some video games till 11. Kira and Yaiba needs names and faces. Without those they can't kill. So I suppose anyone who didn't watch the news can't be Kira or Yaiba. right?"

Yagami smiled and said, "You said it yourself. That means my family has been cleared."

I muttered out, "It doesn't make sense that Kira would kill two petty criminals right after their identities were broadcast, and those two inmates... Far less serious compared to Yaiba's other kills."

The detective looked at me with wide eyes and said, "Huh?"

Nii-san sighed and said, "I know it's only the first day after the cameras were installed, but Yagami household seems almost too innocent to me."

Eren...

I really hope this is a big coincidence...

Because if it isn't...

I may have to sentence you to death...

* * *

LIGHT'S P.O.V.

"Light, Eren are you two up yet?" Mom yelled out.

I yawned and said, "Yeah. We're awake."

Well, I was awake... Eren was still half asleep by the look of it.

I looked at him and said, "Eren... Sayu got into your bean buns..."

Eren popped up and said, "Where did she... Ah come on Light! Again?!"

I laughed as my brother figured out the trick.

Mom then yelled out, "Today's garbage day, so if you got any, bring it down with you, OK?"

I sighed and said, "What a pain!"

Both Eren and I picked up our trash bins and walked them outside.

Mom looked at us and said, "Oh, what are you talking about? You usually say 'there's no need to remind me, Mom' "

Eren mumbled out, "Yeah, yeah."

We gave the trash man our bins with the T.V.'s inside them still.

We then walked back up the stairs and stood on our balcony for a bit. Eren took a deep breath and said, "Uhh. Another beautiful day."

Ryuk looked at us and said, "Well, I can't say for sure whether you're extremely generous or just spoiled brats. But didn't that set of mini LCD TVs cost you two 800 bucks?"

I smiled and said, "Sure is Eren... Maybe we could stop by the park today... Do some studying in nature."

My brother smiled and said, "Sounds like a plan."

Today is a great day... And we'll make sure it says like this as Gods of the new world...

* * *

A/N: And another chapter done! Sorry for the wait... I've graduated high school this week! Whoo-hoo! And reviews make excellent presents!


	8. Hiatus

**Dear Readers,**

**I am sorry to inform you that I will be taking a break from writing on my stories for a while... I recently come into a HUGE project and won't be able to do both at the same time, so until then my stories are all on HIATUS with the exception of Brothers due to the fact that's co-written by Iron Prime.**

**If you're wondering what the project is... I'm making an RPG game... WITH KYOKOON 64! She one of my favorite Youtubers and I am so excited to work with her.**

**Until we meet again,**

**SHADOW OF EYES**


End file.
